Carnival Wave
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Sequel to Riding the Wave. Shark and Ryan enter the World Duel Carnival only to have an old rival from the past reemerge. Can they get it together and make it to the finals? Part 2 of the Ryan Oliver Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Carnival Wave**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and the long anticipated wait is over. The next chapter of the Ryan Oliver saga. This part is where Ryan and his brother Shark enter the WDC to only find out the tournament might be dangerous. So let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal just the story and it's OC**

**Chapter 1: Hearts of Enemies**

**Ryan's POV**

It's been two weeks since my duel with Kite and things have pretty much returned to normal. Well, almost everything. The day after the duel Mr. Heartland announced the first World Duel Carnival Tournament or WDC for short. I was quick to register both me and my brother Shark to enter the tournament. But Shark refused to enter since he wasn't interested in duel tournaments any more but was more than willing to be my coach and cheering section for my duels. I still can't get over the fact that me and my brother were closer than ever. Last year up to a couple of weeks ago he barely even noticed me and now we're back to being best of friends. We were ready to get back home from school when suddenly we saw Yuma running out of the school as fast as the Flash.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" I asked.

"We're going to find out, hop on!" Shark told me as I got into the passenger seat behind him on the motorcycle as we drove off to catch up to Yuma. We finally stopped him before he ran on to the road.

"Yuma, where's the fire?" I asked him.

"Well you know that World Duel Carnival that's coming up?" he asked us as we nodded.

"Well, I sort of forgot to register for it." He said as my brother and I shook our heads.

"But hey are you two entering the tournament?" he asked us.

"Ryan is but I'm not." Shark answers. "I'm going to be Ryan's coach and cheer him on from the sidelines."

"Cool." Said Yuma as Shark started up the motorbike again.

"Well we got to get going Yuma, bye." I called out to him as we rode off. As we continued heading back to our apartment I looked at Shark. "You know Shark it would've been cool if you entered the tournament. We could've tried to meet each other in the championship match again." Shark and I have tried several times before the scandal last year at the tournament to reach the finals together, but every time one of us would lose. Suddenly my brother stopped the motorbike as I looked at him. "Hey Shark, why the sudden stop?" I asked him.

"This is why." He said as showed me what he was holding what looked like a duel monsters card.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"We're going to find out." He said as he got hopped off the motorbike as I followed him to a nearby building. We then climbed up to the top of the building and when we got there, we heard an all too familiar voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't my two favorite duelists." We both turned around as we saw a boy with gold and maroon hair with a scar on his eye and a matching white coat and pants and brown boots.

"Quattro." My brother said as Quattro gave us a smirk which made me hide behind Shark. Quattro was a duelist who Shark and I dueled at the National Duel Championship a year ago. I was the first one to lose to him in the semis and the rest is history.

"Oh Ryan, you can come out of hiding." He told me in a sadistic voice.

"I don't like you, Ivy." I told him in response which made Quattro fume.

"It's Quattro you darn Mermaid Boy! How many times do I have to tell you it's Quattro!" he yelled at me.

"Really, then why does it on your profile have the letters I and V on it?" I asked him as he just growled at me.

"Get on with it Quattro, what's with the duel card?" Shark asked ignoring our little quarrel.

"I was thinking you could use it for the World Duel Carnival." Quattro said as I saw Shark smirked.

"Sorry but I'm not participating in the Carnival." Shark said.

"Of course you aren't." Quattro said to Shark. "I know you won't be participating in the Carnival after what happened last year at the finals of the National Duel Tournament. You got disqualified after spying on your opponent's deck. You do know who your opponent was don't you? The one who defeated your brother in the semi finals." He said as we both remembered.

"Yeah, so?" Shark asked Quattro.

"So there's more to your spying then just wanting to win." He said as we both gasped wondering how he found out. A few weeks after the fiery accident Rio and I were caught in Shark and I decided to enter the duel tournament and get a win for her. I remember the time I spent with my brother before his incident.

_Flashback Normal POV_

"Shark?" Ryan asked as he entered the room Shark was in.

"Hey Ryan." Shark said smiling at his brothers appearance.

"You nervous?" Ryan asked sitting next to him.

"Yes." Shark responded "I'm going up the Asia Duelist Champion and I don't even know if I'm going to win and more importantly win for Rio." Ryan just smiled and put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry Shark, I'm sure you're going to win. Just remember to go out there and have fun that's what you always told me." Ryan told him as Shark just smiled as Shark put his hand into a fist as aimed it at Ryan as he caught it.

"Thanks Ry, now hurry up and get back to your seat." Shark said as Ryan got up and walked out. As Ryan walked out the door to the room right next to Shark's opened as he saw Quattro come out as he gave Ryan a grin and walked away.

_End of Flashback Ryan's POV_

After that Shark was caught on camera looking at Quattro's deck and got disqualified and the championship went to Quattro.

"It must have been hard to come such a long way to duel for your sister to then get disqualified." Quattro said continuing to mock Shark. "Why it's almost as if my deck was left behind by accident. After all how can you not resist my inconvenience." He said as I finally put it together. Quattro left his deck behind in the same room Shark was in hoping he would look at it and get disqualified, and he did. "Ever since then you and your brother had a falling out while I have gone to win trophy after trophy and you two becoming two big losers."

"That's not true!" I said stepping out from behind my brother.

"Shark and I have become closer than you think. Yes we did have a fall out but that was only temporarily as we got back and won duel after duel together."

"If you think you're brothers a winner, then let him prove it at the Duel Carnival." Said Quattro as he pulled out a hear piece and tossing it over to my brother as he caught it. "Until then boys." He said as he walked off laughing. For the first time in my life I felt something I haven't felt before, hatred. Hatred for Quattro for what he did to my brother and for the effects it had on us.

**Normal POV**

Quattro entered his hotel room where a small child with a mask on watching multiple cartoons.

"Reginald will enter the World Duel Carnival as promised." Quattro said to the masked child.

"Excellent," the child said "everything is going as planned." He said as he began to laugh maniacally.

"But there may be a problem," Quattro said, "His brother Ryan Oliver-Kastle is also entering the World Duel Carnival as well." He said.

"Don't worry, Quattro he is part of my plan as well." He said which earned a questionable look from the maroon and golden haired boy. "All will come in good time." The child said as he continued to laugh as Quattro grinned.

"Well as long as your plan keeps Ryan in check I will have no problem putting Shark through the ringer again." He said as he began to laugh along with the child.

**Ryan's POV**

"Hey Ryan, I'm going to order a pizza, want any toppings?" Shark asked me as I walked to my room after getting home.

"Whatever." I said plainly as I walked into my room and placed my deck on my table and looked at it to get ready for the Duel Carnival tomorrow.

"Ryan, you didn't even tell Shark what toppings you want." I heard Dine's voice as I looked to see her next to me.

"So what?" I asked her "It's not like you're going to eat with us." I said as I then stopped to think what I just said and looked at her. "Sorry Dine, I didn't mean it, I'm just upset." I told her as she just smiled.

"That's okay Ryan," She said, "I know what you and you're brother are going through. But you can't let a guy like Quattro get to you like that otherwise you'll never win you're win your duels at the carnival." I smiled, I knew she was right. What ever happened in the past happened and there was nothing I could do to change it.

"Thanks Dine." I said as I quickly ran out of my and into the kitchen.

**Next Day**

Today was the day of the World Duel Carnival inside Heartland City. There was a parade going on but Shark and I ignored that as we waited for Mr. Heartland himself appear to explain the rules. As he appeared he explained that the entire City is the playfield, the preliminaries run for the next three days and who ever had five heart pieces total by day three will enter the knock out round. As the hologram disappeared Shark and I looked at each other and shook hands.

"Good luck Shark." I told him as he smiled.

"You too bro." he told me. "Just remember to meet me here at 5:00 alright?" he asked as I nodded. "Oh and one more thing, if you see Quattro don't engage him, call me first okay." He said as I nodded again as we took our spate ways waiting for our first duel.

**Next time on Carnival Wave: Ryan finds his first duel in the form of a Samurai. Can Ryan beat this Samurai? Or is he headed for an early exit out of the Tournament. Next time on Carnival Wave: Duel of the Samurai.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryan: Hi everyone! Ryan here!**

**Jason: Wait where's Diz?**

**Ryan: Sadly Diz is upset because of what's going on with the English dub of Zexal.**

**Jason: Oh, that bad huh?**

**Ryan: Yep.**

**Jason: So what are we going to do? **

**Ryan: Well luckily for me I have the script that Diz gave me for the next few chapters including this one.**

**Jason: Okay well I guess we should get started then.**

**Ryan: Right, want to do the disclaimer.**

**Jason: Okay, DisneyAnimefan94 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Chapter 2: Duel of the Samurai**

**Ryan's POV**

"Now, where to start." I said walking around Heartland City. I wanted to see who was my first opponent was in the carnival when I accidently bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I said as I then looked up to so see a boy who looked much older than me with short golden hair and brown eyes. He was also sporting a grey jacket and a black t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"That's alright." He told me. "No harm done." He then reached out his hand for a handshake as I took it. "My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Watanabe."

"Ryan, Ryan Oliver." I said.

"So Ryan are you in the World Duel Carnival?" Ichigo asked me as I nodded. "Then care for a duel, I'm looking for my first duel." He then pulled out his heart piece as it only had one jewel in its holder.

"Me too." I said with a grin. "Well let's get started then." I said as I set my d-pad and put on my d-visor.

"Let's Duel!" We both shouted as our duel began.

Ichigo 4000/Ryan 4000

"I'll go first, I draw!" I said as drew a card from my deck. _Since this opponent is unlike Kite, I might as well play a typical first move. _I thought to myself. "I place one card face down in defense mode." I said as a hologram of a duel monster card appeared. "Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." I said.

"My turn, I draw." Ichigo said as he drew his card. "And I'll start by activating the field spell Shien's Castle of Mist!" Suddenly the entire duel field was covered in mist as a castle then appeared behind Ichigo. The next thing I know I was in samurai armor as well as Ichigo.

"Okay what's with the samurai gear Ichigo?" I asked him as he smiled.

"This is one of the effects of many Samurai field spells now us as well as our monsters will now appear in Samurai armor." he said as he continued his turn. "Now I Summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki in attack mode!"

(Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki 200 ATK)

"Why would you play a weak monster like that?" I asked Ichigo curiously as he only smiled at me.

"So I can do this. I now activate Kageki's special ability by special summoning a Level 4 or below monster to my field and I chose this monster, Legendayr Six Samurai-Kizan!"

(Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki- 1800 ATK)

"Now since I have a Six Samurai monster with a different name, my Kageki gains 1500 attack points."

(Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki 200-1700 ATK)

"Now since I have two face up Six Samurai monsters in my control I can Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

(Grandmaster of the Six Samurai- 2100 ATK)

"And now that I have two or more Six Samurai monsters on my field Kizan gains 300 attack and defense points."

(Legendary Samurai Kizan- 1800-2100 ATK/ 500-800 DEF)

"Now let's see what your face down card is, Kizan attack Ryan's face down!" he shouted as his Samurai began to attack as my face down card flipped up to reveal Mermail Abyssmander. I had to think quick before my line of defense got destroyed I took a look at my hand and saw a spell card and quickly played it.

"I play the Quick-Spell card **Mermail Shield**! Now my Mermail Abyssmander's defense points are increased by 500 until the end phase."

(Mermail Abyssmander 2000-2500 DEF)

It was too late for Ichigo to call off Kizan as it was destroyed.

Ichigo 4000-3600/Ryan 4000

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." He said as Mander's defense points returned to normal.

"It's my move then, I draw!" I said drawing the next card from my deck. "And I'll summon out Mermail Abysslung in attack mode."

(Mermail Abysslung- 1200 ATK)

"Now thanks to my Mermail all water attribute monsters on my side of the field gain an additional 300 attack points."

(Mermail Abysslung 1200-1500 ATK)

(Mermail Abyssmander 2000 DEF/ 200-500 ATK)

"But I won't be using both for long as I overlay my level four Slung and level four Mander." I said as my two mermaids turned into balls of light. "With these two monsters I build the overlay unit and xyz summon Snowdust Giant!"

(Snowdust Giant- 2200 ATK)

My sisters card appeared on the field as Dine soon came out to watch the duel.

"Ryan what are you planning to do with Snowdust?" she asked me as I looked at her.

"Watch and learn Dine." I said as I continued my strategy. "I now activate Snowdust Giant's special ability, by using one overlay unit, I can place one ice counter on one of your monsters which loses 200 attack points. And I choose Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" I shouted as Snowdust Giant fired an icicle spear from its club which landed on the Grandmaster.

(Grandmaster of the Six Samurai 2100-1900 ATK)

{Snowdust Giant OLU: 2-1}

"Now Snowdust Giant, attack and destroy Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" I ordered as my Giant leapt forward but as it touched Ichigo's, samurai it was destroyed and I lost 200 of my life points.

Ichigo 3600/ Ryan 3800

"Hey what gives? Why was my giant destroyed?" I asked as Ichigo smirked.

"Why that's the effect of my Castle of Mist spell card, every time a monster attacks one of my Six Samurai monsters it loses 500 attack points. So your Giant had 1700 attack points, much less then my Grandmaster so it got destroyed." I gritted at this news.

"I end my turn." I said as Dine looked worried.

"Really Ryan, you're not going play any of your cards?" she said.

"Don't worry Dine, I have a plan." I told her as our duel continued.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Ichigo said as I got ready for anything he threw at me. "I summon The Six Samurai-Zanji in attack mode."

(The Six Samurai-Zanji 1800 ATK)

"Next I play my face down card Return of the Six Samurai which brings back Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan, however during my end phase it gets sent back to the graveyard. And since Kizan is back on the field again it gains 300 attack and defense points since I control two or more Six Samurai monsters.

(Legendary Six Samurai Kizan 1800-2100 ATK/500-800 DEF)

I started to get tense since he now controlled two level four monsters meaning he could xyz summon.

"I now overlay my two level four six samurai!" Ichigo said as Kizan and Zanji glowed as Ichigo began to perform an Xyz summon. "With these two I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Shadow of the Six Samurai- Shein!" he said as he ace Samurai monster appeared on the field.

(Shadow of the Six Samurai Shien-2500 ATK)

"Now I activate Shien's special ability, by using one overlay unit, I can target one of my Six Samurai monsters and it has 2000 attack points till the end of my turn, and I chose Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

(Grandmaster of the Six Samurai 1900-2000)

"Now Shien attack Ryan directly, Go Double Shadow Sword Strike!" Ichigo cried out as Shien lunged forward and struck me with his sword.

Ichigo 3600/Ryan 3800-1300

"Now to end this," he said as I was ready "Grandmaster attack Ryan now and end this duel." He said as his grandmaster now lunged forward.

"Ryan!" Dine yelled out as I knew it was time.

"I activate my trap Bubble Bringer, now any level 4 or higher monsters can't attack me directly." I said activating my trap card as Grandmaster stalled its attack.

"Well it's a shame then my other Samurai isn't a level four monster card." Ichigo said with a smile on his face as I forgot about Kageki who was a level 3 monster. "Now Kageki attack Ryan directly!" he said as Kageki attack hit me, but my life points stayed the same which left Ichigo in shock. "Why didn't you're life points drop to zero?" he asked as I just smiled.

"Because of this card, **Mermail Abysszero**."I said as a baby mermail was on my field. "See when my opponent attacks me I can send Abysszero from my hand to the graveyard and I take no damage this turn." I said as Ichigo smiled. "Very well, I will place this card facedown and end my turn. Now show me your strongest monster." He said as I just stood there in confusion.

"Pardon?" I asked in confusion.

"That's why I duel, I push duelist to their limit so they can summon out there strongest monsters. So now show me you're full strength." He said as I smiled knowing where this duel was going.

"Okay but you asked for it, I draw!" I said I drew my next card. "I now play **Underwater Treasure**, now I can draw until I have six cards in my hand." I said as I drew four cards from my deck. I looked at my hand then smiled. "Now I summon Mermail Abysslinde in attack mode." I said as Linde appeared on the field.

(Mermail Abysslinde 1500 ATK)

Now I play my trap card Abyss-sphere, which allows me to Special Summon one Mermail from my deck as long as it's effects are negated. And I summon Mermail Abyssmegalo!" I said as the strongest Mermail appeared on the field

(Mermail Abyssmegalo 2400 ATK)

"Now its time for a change of scenery." I said as I pulled out a card from my hand. "And I activate my field spell Lumeria, the Forgotten City!" I shouted as the mist castle disappeared and in its place was the forgotten city as well as our samurai armor on us as well as my mermails were gone. "And since we are in the forgotten city, all water monsters I control gain 200 attack and defense points.

(Mermail Abysslinde 1500-1700 ATK/1200-1500 DEF)

(Mermail Abyssmegalo 2400-2600 ATK/1900-2100 DEF)

"Now my favorite part," I said as I heard Dine giggle. "I now activate my cities effect which I can target one of my water monsters to match with another one. And I chose Megalo, now Linde level is now at level 7."

[Mermail Abysslinde Level 3-7]

"I now overlay my two level 7 mermaid monsters," I said as both my mermails began to glow "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon the king of all mermails, Mermail Abyssgaios! And thanks to the forgotten city, he gains 200 attack and defense points."

(Mermail Abyssgaios 2800-3000 ATK/1600-1800 DEF)

"Well so that's your ace monster huh?" Ichigo asked as I nodded. "Well let's make things a bit more interesting, I now activate my trap card **XYZ Rivals**! Now only Xyz monster can attack during each of our attack phases and all non xyz monsters are destroyed." Ichigo said as his Grandmaster was destroyed. "Now show me what you what you've got."

"Oh I plan to." I said as I looked down at my deck. "And I'll start off by playing the equip spell card **Mermail's Trident**. Now my Gaios gains 500 extra attack points."

(Mermail Abyssgaios 3000-3500 ATK)

"Now Gaios attack Shien!" I said "Go double trident strike!" The double trident attack hit Shien directly as Ichigo's life points dropped.

Ichigo 3600-2600/Ryan 1300

"Now I activate my equip spells effect, by removing it from Gaios and sending it to the graveyard, the monster that it was attached to can attack again."

(Mermail Abyssgaios 3500-3000 ATK)

Gaios's trident began to glow as Ichigo gritted knowing it was all over. "Go Final Wave!" I sad as Gaios attacked Ichigo and his lifepoints dropped to zero.

Ichigo 2600-0/Ryan 1300

Winner: Ryan

As the authentic reality duel link disappeared I walked over to help Ichigo up after he got hit by the blast Gaios sent him.

"Sorry, I kind of went overboard there at the end." I said as Ichog smiled.

"Are you kidding? That was great duel!" Ichigo said as I sighed in relief. "I've been looking for a good duelist for a while now. Oh and one more thing." He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a red gem. "I belief you won a heart piece from me." He said as he handed his heart piece to me.

"Alright!" I exclaimed in happiness as I put it in my heart piece holder. "But what about you?" I asked him knowing I gave him an early exit out of the tournament. "Don't worry about me Ryan, I have several other friends in the tournament that I'll go root for and enjoy the rest of the matches." He said as I smailed and shook his hand.

"Good luck, Ryan." He said as I smiled.

"Thanks Ichigo." I said as we both went our separate ways.

"Alright, my first hear piece!" I said as Dine giggled.

"And just three more to go and you're in the finals." She said.

"Yeah." I said in agreement. _And three more to duel my brother and hopefully Quattro._

**Normal POV**

Little did Ryan know that his duel was being watched by his brother as he just smiled.

"Good job Ryan." He said as he walked off to find himself a duel.

**Custom Cards**

**Mermail Shield **

**Type: Spell Card**

**Effect: Increase one Mermail's defense points by 500**

**Mermail Abysszero**

**Attribute: Water **

**LV. 1**

**0 ATK/0 DEF**

**Effect: You can send this card from your hand to your grave yard to decrease the damage you receive to zero. **

**Jason: Wow you really gave it to him Ry.**

**Ryan: I sure did! Now on to the next opponent. I wonder who it's going to be.**

**Jason: Well let's check out the preview.**

**Next time on Carnival Wave: Ryan befriends a boy his age with cybernetic enhancements. The boy has a really powerfull deck full of legendary cyber monsters and has already won three duels! Can Ryan and his Mermails defeat his new friend? Next time on Canival Wave: Man and Machine.**

**Ryan: For DisneyAnimefan94, This is Ryan Olvier-Kastle…**

**Jason: And Jason Ramon…**

**Ryan: And we'll see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Carnival Wave. So yes, after a few months of hiatus we're back to bring you more from the world of Zexal and the Ryan Oliver Saga. So without further intteruptions, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. I only own the OCs and Custom Cards.**

**Chapter 3: Man and Machine**

**Ryan's POV**

"Alright Bahamut Shark attack directly!" I shouted as my Shark duel monster attacked my opponent directly as his life points went down to zero. I then walked over to shake my opponent's hand. "Great duel man." I said as my opponent nodded.

"Thanks, you too." He said as he pulled out a red gem. "And as promised one Heart Piece." He said and handed it to me as he waved goodbye and I put my gem in my heart case.

"Wow Ryan, only two more heart pieces and you're in the knockout stage." I heard Dine said as I looked over to the duel monster spirit beside me and smiled and nodded.

"Yep, just two more and I'm in." I said as I realized something else, two more duels away from possibly dueling my brother Shark but more importantly possibly dueling Quattro. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone applauding slowly. I assumed it was the duelist I was thinking of, but when I turned around it wasn't him. Instead in front of me was a kid with long turquoise hair and blue eyes and light skin around my age with jeans and white t-shirt along with a leather jacket and black gloves.

"Well done." He said as I just smiled and sensed he isn't hostile.

"Thanks." I said as he walked over to me and the sly grin that was on his face soon turned into a friendly one.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist acting like that." He said as I laughed along with him.

"No problem, it's good to know I'm getting a few fans through these World Carnival duels." I said as I put out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Ryan, Ryan Oliver." I said as he smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Donavan, Donavan Truesdale." He said as I was surprised hearing that name.

"I know you; you're the one with that legendary cyber deck right?" I said as he nodded.

"Right." He said as we then heard a growl which came from Donavan's stomach as he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Wow I guess I'm hungry." He said "Hey want to get some food with me?" He asked as I nodded.

"Sure." I said as he directed us to a nearby food cart. We then ordered our food but before we ate, Donavan began to take off his jacket and I was shocked what I saw. His left arm was a robotic arm. He then looked at me and then looked at his arm.

"You seem surprised." He said as I nodded. "Well that's not all." He said as I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Take a look at these bad boys." He said as he rolled up the sleeves of his jeans to see two mettle legs up to the knees. "When I was younger I got in an accident that cost me both my right arm and my legs. My uncle who was in the robotics department made me a pair of legs and an arm. Oh and check this out." He said as a duel disk popped out of it. "A build in duel disk." He said as I was impressed.

"So how many duels have you won?" I asked as Donavan smiled and pulled out his heart case. His was almost full with one hole in it. "You have won all your duels?" I asked as he smiled. "Wow, so wanna duel after we eat?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Sure, just don't think I'll go easy on you." He said as I just gave him a smirk.

"Well guess what, neither am I?" I told him. After we ate Donavan led me to an old factory. I was confused at first why he would bring us here.

"Okay so why a factory for our duel?" I finally asked him as he looked at me then looked at all the doormen machines.

"The thing is I like machines and I want to use them one day to help me in my goal of being an archeologist." He told me as I understood. "Now let's get started." He said as his duel disc came out of his robotic arm as I put on my duel disk and duel visor and the AR link was activated.

"Let's Duel!" we both shouted.

Donavan 4000/Ryan 4000

"I'll go first." I said "I draw! And I play Mermail Abysslung. And thanks to its special ability all water attribute monsters on my side of the field gain a 300 attack boost." I said as my Mermail appeared on the field.

[Mermail Abysslung 1200-1500/1800]

"I end my turn with two face downs." I said as Donavan smirked.

"Nice, but check this out." He said as he drew his card. "Because you control a monster on your side of the field and I don't I can instantly summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode." He said as the legendary machine dragon appeared on the field

[Cyber Dragon 2100/1600]

"Next I play the Spell Card called Mystical Space Typhoon. Now let's see what your hiding on the left." He said as I grinned.

"Your mistake Donavan. My set down card on the left was Abyss-scorn. And you just activated its second effect. When it's set and sent to the graveyard, I can target one monster on the field and destroy it. And I target your Cyber Dragon." I said as a huge wave of water came down and destroyed Donavan's dragon as Donavan was speechless before making his next move.

"I too set two cards face down and end my turn." He said as I drew my next card.

"I now summon Mermail Abysspike in attack mode, and thanks to Abysslung on the field, it gains 300 attack points." I said as my next Mermail appeared.

[Mermail Abysspike 1600-1900/1800]

"Now I activate Abysspike's special ability, by sending one water monster to the graveyard, I can summon out one level 3 or lower monster from my hand. And I summon out Mermail Abyssdine since I drew it from my deck and it gains 300 attack points." I said as the small Mermail appeared.

[Mermail Abyssdine 1000-1300/200]

"Now I overlay my level four Abysspike and Abysslung to build the overlay network and xyz summon out Bahamut Shark in attack mode, however Abyssdine losses its 300 power boost since Abysslung is no longer on the field." I said.

[Bahamut Shark 2600/2100]

[Mermail Abyssdine 1300-1000/200]

"Now I activate my shark's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I can summon one rank 3 water xyz monster from my extra deck. And I summon out Mermail Abysstrite in defense mode, however my shark can't attack this turn." I said as the xyz water monster came out and onto the field.

[Mermail Abysstrite 1600/2800]

"Next I play the spell card, Overlay Gift, now I can target one xyz monster on my side of the field with no overlay units and give it the overlay units that is required to summon it. And I target Mermail Abysstrite." I said as three bright orbs began to circle Abystrite.

{Mermail Abysstrite OLU: 0-3}

"Your wide open for an attack Donavan. I attack with Mermail Abyssdine." I said as Dine was about to attack but…

"I now activate my trap card, Dimensional Prison removing Abyssdine from play." He said as a vortex appeared and enveloped Abyssdine as she cried out and disappeared. I watched helplessly and just finished my turn. "I play one card face down and end my turn." I said. "Sorry Dine." I muttered to myself.

"It's my turn I draw." Donavan said as he grinned. "I summon Cyber Dragon Drei in attack mode." He said as another one of his Cyber Dragons appeared. "Now Drei's effect activates, every Cyber Dragon that is summoned are now level 5 monsters." He said as the holographic level sign for his dragon appeared and added another star.

(Cyber Dragon Drei Lv. 4-5)

"And now I play my face down card Call of the Haunted to revive my Cyber Dragon." He said as his Cyber Dragon reappeared.

[Cyber Dragon Drei 2100/1600]

"And now I overlay my two level 5 Cyber Dragons and build the overlay network to xyz summon Cyber Dragon Nova." He said as a winged Cyber Dragon appeared on the field and I was shocked.

[Cyber Dragon Nova 2100/1600]

"An Xyz Cyber Dragon?" I asked in surprised as he laughed.

"Yes, this Cyber Dragon is new and I earned it from my grandfather." He said as he continued his turn. "Now I activate Nova's ability. By banishing one Cyber Dragon from my hand to double its attack points. He said as his dragon got bigger.

[Cyber Dragon Nova 2100-4200/1600]

"Now Cyber Dragon Nova, attack Bahamut Shark" he said as Nova fired a beam of energy and destroyed my shark.

Donavan 4000/Ryan 4000-2400

"I now end my turn, meaning now my Nova's attack returns to normal." He said as his dragon returned to normal size.

[Cyber Dragon Nova 4200-2100/1600]

"I draw!" I said as I grinned when I looked at my card. "I play the spell card Underwater Treasure, drawing until I have six cards in my hand. I said as I drew a new hand. "And I play Return of the Mermails, sacrificing eight hundred of my life points and summon two level four monsters from my graveyard. So come on back "Mermail Abysspike and Mermail Abysslung. And thanks to Abysslung's ability all water monsters on my side of the field gain 300 attack points."

Donavan 4000/Ryan 2400-1600

[Mermail Abysspike 1600-1900/1800]

[Mermail Abysslung 1200-1500/1800]

[Mermail Abysstrite 1600-1900/2800]

"And now I overlay my two level four monsters and xyz summon Abyss Dweller!" I said as the sea serpent appeared on the field. "And thanks to its effect since I used water monsters to xyz summon it."

[Abyss Dweller 1700-2200/1400]

[Mermail Abysstrite 1600-2100/2800]

"Next I play the spell card Aqua Jet increasing Abyss Dweller's attack points for this turn." I announced as the sea serpent got bigger. "And next I switch Mermail Abysstrite to attack mode."

[Abyss Dweller 2200-3200/1400]

"And now Abyss Dweller attack Cyber Dragon Nova!" I said as the serpent attacked the dragon like machine and destroyed it.

Donavan 4000-2900/Ryan 1600

I smiled to see Donavan's prized xyz cyber dragon got destroyed but then I heard him beginning to laugh. "Hey why are you laughing?" I asked as the cloud of dust began to fade away as a pair of four glowing eyes came out, soon another cyber dragon this time with two heads was in the place of Cyber Dragon Nova. "Where, where did that thing come from?" I said as Donavan began to laugh again.

"That is the effect of my Nova's effect. See whenever Nova gets destroyed a fusion machine monster takes its place, so say hello to Cyber Twin Dragon."

[Cyber Twin Dragon 2800/2100]

I was so surprised about that effect of and Strite wasn't strong enough to take him on. So I decided to end my turn.

"I place one card face down and end my turn. And since it's the end of my turn, Abyss Dweller's attack points return to normal" I said.

[Abyss Dweller 3200-2200/1400]

"It's my turn I draw!" Donavan said as I braced myself to his next turn. "And I play Cyber Dragon Zwei!" He said as another Cyber Dragon appeared on his side of the field.

Cyber Dragon Zwei [1500/1000]

"And now Twin Cyber Dragon attack Abyss Dweller!" He said as he attacked and destroyed my sea serpent.

Donavan 2900/Ryan 1600-1000

"And since Abyss Dweller is destroyed your Mermail Abysstrite loses 500 attack points." Soon the holographic attack board for Strite appeared and her attack points dropped.

[Mermail Abysstrite 2100-1600/2800]

"Now Twin Cyber Dragon can attack again, now attack Twin Cyber Dragon!" He said as it was time to activate my trap. "I now activate my trap card Mermail Spirit increasing my Mermail's attack points by 300."

[Mermail Abysstrite 1600-1900/2800]

At that moment Strite was soon destroyed and my life points dropped sharply.

Donavan 2900/Ryan 1000-100

"And now Abysstrite's ability activates, since it was destroyed I can summoned one Mermail from my graveyard. And I summon the one I sent to my graveyard first Mermail Abyssmegalo!" I said as my mermail appeared with Donavan now unable to attack me with his other Cyber Dragon.

[Mermail Abyssmegalo 2400/1900]

"I end my turn." He said as I drew my card and grinned.

"I now play Abyss Tsunami! When I have a monster with the name 'Abyss' in it I can destroy face downs on your side of the field and inflict 500 points of damage for each card." I said as a huge wave appeared on the field and destroyed Donavan's two face downs.

Donavan 2900-1900/Ryan 100

"I now play my face down Abyss-sphere and summon one Mermail with its effect negated and summon another Mermail Abyssmegalo!" I said as another shark like mermail appeared

[Mermail Abyssmegalo 2400/1900]

And now I overlay my two Mermails and build the overlay network and xyz summon Mermail Abyssgaios!" I shouted as my ace mermail appeared on the field

[Mermail Abyssgaios 2800/1600]

"And next I summon this little guy, or should I say ghost, Abyss Ghost!" I said as a small mischievous ghost with a dolphin humanoid shape came out with big smiling teeth.

[Abyss Ghost 500/1000]

"And now Abyss Ghost attacks and when it attacks it can attack you directly and it's attack and defense points are switched." With that Abyss Ghost went straight through Donavan's monsters and attacked him directly.

Donavan 1900-900/Ryan 100

"And now Mermail Abyssgaios end this duel and attack Cyber Dragon Zwei! Go Final Wave!" I said as Gaios attacked his monster directly.

Donavan 900-0/Ryan 100

Winner: Ryan Oliver

Our duel monsters as well as the AR disappeared I went over to Donavan as we shook hands.

"Hey great duel man." I said as he smiled.

"Back at yeah, and as promised, one heart piece." He said taking out a heart piece from his case and gave it to me.

"Well I hope we can meet up again." I said as he chuckled.

"Well we'll meet sooner than you think, my family just moved here and I'm starting school at the Heartland Middle School next week." He said as I just was more surprised.

"Well I'll see you at school then." I said as I then waved good bye to him and walked out of the factory with the heart piece in my hand. "Just one more to go." I said as I was now more determined than ever to get my fifth and final heart piece.

**Custom Cards:**

**Return of the Mermails**

**Type: Spell**

**Effect: Pay 800 of your Lifepoints to summon two level 4 Mermails from your Graveyard**

**Next time on Carnival Wave: Its day two of the Carnival and Ryan and Shark are on the hunt for Quattro after hearing word of his whereabouts. But when they find him Shark is forced to duel his brother Trey! And now its Shark face to face with Number 32: Shark Drake! Next time on Carnival Wave: The Third and Fourth Encounter.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Carnival Wave. So yeah I'm trying to get this story back on track before next month so let's get started. Just a slight warning though, this chapter's duel is from the POV of Ryan. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Chapter 4: The Third and Fourth Encounter**

**Ryan's POV**

After the first day of the WDC qualifying day, I reunited to Shark. To my surprise he was mostly busy looking for Quattro (Surprise, surprise) then winning heart pieces and only dueled one time that day. The next day we returned back to the Carnival as we began looking for our next duels to qualify for the knockout round of the tournament.

"Oh man, one more duel for me and I'm in the knockout stage, and hopefully one more away from dueling Ivy." I said as I felt Shark put his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Ry," he told me as I looked over at him and listened closely at what he had to say. "I know you want to duel Quattro as much as I do, but remember this is my fight and fight alone so please stay out of it." He said as I tried to reject.

"Yeah, but…" I said but he then cut me off.

"I know you want to get back at him for what he did to both me and Rio, and I appreciate that but I just don't want to see you get hurt like the last time against Kite." He said as I was surprised that he was so worried for me when it came to our current feud with Quattro. Before I could say anything we heard some giggling girls who I recognized from school talking about Quattro. Shark immediately snapped and went over to them.

"Hey you two said something about Quattro, so where is he?" He asked as the girls just looked at him.

"He said something about dueling two duelists at the construction yard." They said as Shark suddenly took my arm.

"Come on Ryan." He said as he quickly put me on the back seat of his motorcycle and took off.

"Shark slow down I think I'm going to get sick." I told him as he was driving so fast I held on to him as hard as I can.

"We're almost there just hold on!" He told me as we entered the construction yard and detected a duel that just wrapped up. "He's there." He said as he then went as fast as I never seen him go before. "Hang on!" He said as we went into where the duel was and sure enough there was Quattro. But my attention was not on him as I looked to see both Bronk and Caswell one of Yuma's other friends lying on the ground as well as Yuma, Tori and Astral standing next to them.

"Bronk, Caswell!" I said as went over to them. "Yuma, Tori what happened to them?" I asked as we then heard Quattro give out a sinister laugh.

"Why they fell to the fate of my fan serious of course." He said as I looked up and gave him a glare.

"Ivy you snake!" I said as he gave me a cold look back.

"How many times to I have to tell you twerp it's Quattro! Q-u-a-double t-r-o, Quattro!" He yelled out even spelling out his entire name.

"Enough already Quattro!" Shark yelled out trying to get Quattro's attention back to him. "I'm here to duel you and finish you off once and for all." He said as Quattro gave him a smirk.

"But of course Reginald, I always love to duel my fans." He said as he gave him a laugh. "After all it wouldn't come much to a surprise after the incident at nationals last year." He said as I just clinched my fist at the thought of what happened.

"That never would've happened if you left your deck behind." Shark said as I just gave a smirk of my own back towards Quattro.

"Well you got me there Shark, but speaking of which how, is that precious little sister of yours?" He said. That was it! Quattro had drew the last straw, and I was sick of it.

"Better now that she's about to be avenged!" I yelled out at him pulling out my D-Pad.

"Oh yeah!" I heard a voice as I looked over to see a pink haired boy standing next to Quattro released a red laser rope at me.

"Ryan!" I heard Shark yell out as he pushed me out of the way as the rope was pulled around his wrist.

"I knew you would do that Shark, now you and I will have to duel." He said as I then looked at Quattro who was angry at the boy next to him.

"Trey what are you doing? This is my fight with me and Shark!" He said as I gave him a questionable look.

"Trey?" I asked as Quattro didn't look my way.

"My little brother Trey, he's the more joyful one of me and my older brother." He said as I was shocked. I had no idea there were two more of him, which got me more worried if Shark and I have gotten into something that's beyond either of our control.

"I'm sorry brother," Trey began talking with a soft voice "But Shark has no number cards, so there is no reason to duel him. Vetrix told us our mission comes first." He finished saying as I got even more curious of the name, could it be Trey and Quattro's older brother or someone even more powerful?

"So it looks like we'll duel later Shark." Quattro said as he began to walk away.

"Hey come back I challenged you to a duel." Shark said trying to change the crimson haired boy's mind.

"If you want to challenge me then you have to win all five of your heart pieces." He said as he held up his heart case and I was surprised that he had all five. "But who knows I may duel your little brother first." He said as he then laughed as the wind then picked up.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" I yelled as I was about to run after him but then I saw Trey hold up his fist as a symbol then appeared on it. It glowed green as it was aimed at me but then my Mermailian pendent glowed as it formed a protected barrier around me.

"So it's true then what my brother said." Trey said as I then looked at me. "You do have the Mermailian pendent." He said as I was wondering what he meant about Quattro knowing about my pendent. Soon the duel started as both my brother and Quattro's put on their duel disks, Shark with his Duel Gazer and Trey with a tattoo over his eye and the duel began and the AR link set up. Soon Trey played a underwater field spell card which was felt right at home for both me and Shark as Dine soon appeared.

"Hey who summoned a field spell that looks like our home." She said as I looked over at the pink haired duelist.

"He did." I said, as Dine gave a closer look at him.

"Who's he?" She asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"Trey, Quattro's younger brother." I said as Dine gave out a gasp of surprise. As the duel continued on Trey revieled that he had a Chronomaly themed deck, much like my Mermail themed deck and Shark's Shark themed deck. However Shark couldn't attack his Chronomaly cards with his level four water monsters. However Shark was able to XYZ summoned out Black Ray Lancer to try to attack and succeeded. However Trey used his trap card and summoned another Chronomaly monster and at the end of Shark's turn, Trey used a Spell card to serve as a duel monster along with his two level three Chronomaly monsters and XYZ summoned a Number Card called Shark Drake. But when it was summoned Dine began to shiver.

"Ryan I'm receiving some bad vibes from that Number water monster." She said as I agreed Shark Drake looked menacing. And it was, in just one turn Shark Drake was able to attack Black Ray Lancer, bring him back and attacked him again.

"There's only one thing for Shark to do." I said as Dine looked at me. "He must control Number 32." I said and that's what he did. By summoning Skull Kraken he destroyed the spell card used to summon Number 32 and since it was destroyed Shark gained control of it. However it soon backfired as the number tried to take control of Shark. "Shark…" I muttered as I then heard a dark voice inside my head.

"Ryan, Shark is mine now, he no longer needs you." It said as my eyes widen as I then looked over at the Number Card on Shark's side of the field.

"Shark Drake." I said as the voice chuckled.

"Yes but now I'm in control and soon he will go after you and your Mermails." He said as he then laughed but the laugh soon turned silent as I then looked at Shark.

"Shark?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Don't worry Ryan I won't let nothing hurt you, like I said I will try my best to protect you." He said as I nodded.

"Then go beat him and Ride the Wave!" I said as Shark gave off his signature grin.

"With pleasure." He said as the duel continued. It was one of the best ones I ever seen Shark dueled in as both Trey and Shark gave it their all and in the end Shark was the winner.

"Alright, Shark won!" Yuma and I shouted out as we then gave each other a high ten.

"Well congrats Shark, and in honor of your victory here's a heart said while tossing it over to Shark as he then revieled his own heart case as much like his brother, it was full. "I look forward to dueling you again and you can keep that Number Card." He said as he then held up his fist as the same green mark began to glow and in an instant he disappeared.

"Ryan." I heard Shark call for me. He then walked up with an envelope in his hand as he handed it to me. "I think it's time you got this." He said as I took the envelope from his hand and when I opened it to see a duel monsters card as my eyes widen.

"Shark, are you serious?" I asked as he smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I said as he then walked back to his motorbike.

"Ryan, will you be alright on your own for a little while?" He asked me as I nodded. "Good because I need to go get some more training in." He said as he then looked to Yuma and his mood quickly changed from calm and peaceful to angry. "And Yuma I suggest you keep your distance because nothing's going to stop me from getting my revenge on Quattro!" And with that rode off and I heard Yuma call out for him. Now I began to worry again, it was just like the last time when that Number dragon card took hold of him, only this time it was something different something powerful.

**Next time on Carnival Wave: As Ryan searches Heartland City for his last duelist, he is soon pulled into a duel with Yuma against two of the WDC officials for Flip! Can the duo win and protect Flip? Next time on Carnival Wave: Double Trouble. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to Carnival Wave. So this is the first time my OC Ryan is in a duel from the anime so please go easy on me. I will try to keep this the same as in the anime so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Just this story and the OC.**

**Chapter 5: Double Trouble Part I**

**Ryan's POV**

After the duel between Trey and Shark and the encounter with Quattro getting away again, I didn't duel as much as last time. My mind was still on that number card Shark had, Number32: Shark Drake. It seemed to have had a mind of getting to my mermails. I didn't know what a water attribute number card wanted with my mermails, but I would do anything to protect my friends the mermails. I also wanted to know why Shark would give me one of his most xyz monster cards as I took a look at it again. I soon ran into my friend Donny (that's what he likes to be called by) as I sat down with him during lunch telling him what has been going on. Donny after his loss to me yesterday, he managed to win back to back duels and was in the knockout stage of the WDC.

"Well I don't know what to make of it Ry." He said while taking a sip of his soda. "But whatever Trey gave your brother it's best for the both of you to be careful." He said as I just sighed still worried for my brother. Just then we saw both Yuma and Tori running as if they were in a hurry to get somewhere. I recalled while I was on a bit of a duel hiatus, I heard from different duelist that Yuma helped save the blimp that gives rides over the city during the carnival.

"Hey Donny, I have to go, see you later." I said as I ran to catch up with Yuma and Tori. "Hey Yuma, Tori what's up?" I said as I finally caught up to them.

"Flip is in trouble, again." Tori said as I remember who Flip was. He was a kid that almost stole my pendent one time, but luckily Shark was there to get it back for me. We soon caught up to where Flip was when I was surprised who had him.

"Nisto? Dextra?" I asked in surprise as Nistro turned around holding Flip on the side.

"Huh, Ryan?" Nistro said in surprised as I just stood there with a serious look on my face.

"Ryan you know these two." Yuma asked me as I nodded. "How?" he asked as I looked back to him.

"When I was just a kid, Shark and I along with a friend of ours went to the fair in this very city. I got lost until I ran into Nistro and Dextra. They both helped me find them and we became good friends ever since." I said with as I looked back at Nistro. "So tell me Nistro, why do you two have Flip?" I asked him as Nistro then held him by the coat of his jacket.

"This kid has been giving out fake heart pieces." He said as we all gasped. We know Flip is a cheapskate but he wouldn't swoop down that low. "And for that he is banned from all future world duel carnivals and kicking him out of from dueling in this town again." I gasped at why Nistro would make such harsh punishments until Yuma spoke up.

"Now wait just a minute!" He yelled out as he stood next to me. "I know what Flip did was wrong, but that gives you know right to kick him out of the city." He said as I smiled at him for his bravery. "So how about we settle this with a duel. If I win Flip is giving a second chance." He said as we were all surprised at what Yuma said.

"But what happens if you lose Yuma?" I asked him as he kept looking at Nistro.

"If he loses then he gets the same punishment as his friend, along with his deck taken away from him." Dextra said as we all gasped. "And to make things interesting, I'll duel alongside Nistro in a two on one handy cap match." I gasped as I took a quick second thought and then I stood next to Yuma.

"Make it two on two." I said as Nistro let out a laugh.

"You must be joking. Don't you realize if you do this you're thrown in the same stakes as your friend here?" He asked as I just gave him a smirk.

"Oh I know what's at stake, but Yuma and I aren't going to lose. We are much tougher then you think." I said as Dextra just gave us a look and smiled.

"And besides Yuma, I don't see Astral with you so you're going to need some help." I told him as he grinned.

"Thanks Ryan." He said as I nodded as we both looked at Nistro and Dextra who just smirked at us."

"Fine a tag team duel it is. And the first one from either team's life points drop to zero, the opposing team is the winner." She said as I just gave a confident grin.

"Fine then." I said as I looked to Yuma. "It's go time Yuma!" I said as he smiled.

"All right let's do it!" He said as he flipped his duel disk and d-gazer in the air as the landed perfectly on his arm and face. I put on my d-visor and put my duel disk on. As I looked across the duel field I saw that much like Trey and Kite, they too had duel tattoos. The Authentic Realty link was established as we all shouted out.

"Let's Duel!"

Nistro 4000; Dextra 4000/ Yuma 4000; Ryan 4000

"It's my turn I draw!" Yuma shouted as he then made his move. "I set one monster face down and defense mode and set one card face down and my turn." He said as the turn then went to me.

"I draw!" I said as I draw. As I looked at my hand I decide to make the same move as Yuma did. "I too set one monster on the field and set one card face down and end my turn." I said as I looked over to Yuma as he nodded and we waited for Nistro and Dextra's turn.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Dextra said as we prepared ourselves. "I summon out Morpho Butterspy!" She said as a butterfly warrior appeared on Dextra's side.

[Morpho Butterspy 1200/1600]

"And I Set two cards face down and end my turn." She said as it was Nistro's turn as he grinned.

"My turn, I draw!" He said as made his move. "Since I control no monster cards on the field I can special summon this Hammer Bounzer!" He shouted as his monster appeared on the field.

[Hammer Bounzer 2300/2000]

"He summoned a level six monster in one turn." I said as Nistro chuckled.

"Got that right boys, and with that I end my turn." He said as it was our teams turn.

"I draw!" Yuma shouted as I was hoping he would make a good move. "And now I flip summon Rai Rider" he shouted as the motor cyclist duel monster roared onto the field.

[Rai Raider 1200/400]

"And next I summon Tasuke Knight in attack mode!" as he summoned his knight.

[Tasuke Knight 1700/100]

_Great! _I thought to myself. _Now Yuma has two monster cards on the field and along with mine face down, Nistro and Dextra will be right open. _

"I know attack Morpho Butterspy with Tasuke Knight!" Yuma shouted ready to give Dextra 500 points of damage, but then….

"I now activate my facedown Butterflyoke!" She announced as she played her facedown trap card. "This card now changes you knight to defense mode and equip to you knight." She said as a butterfly mark then appeared on Yuma's knight.

"I end my turn." Yuma gritted as it was my turn once again.

"It's my turn I draw!" I said as I looked at my cards.

"Ryan you know what to do." Dine said as she appeared next to me. I then looked at her and nodded.

"I now flip summon, Abyss Soldier!" I said as the humpback whale humanoid appeared on my field.

[Abyss Soldier 1800/1300]

"And now I activate my soldier's ability. By discarding one water attribute monster to my graveyard, I can send one of your monsters on your field back to your deck." I then send one card to my discard slot and then pointed at Nistro's monster. "And the monster I send is Hammer Bounzer!" I said as Nistro was shocked.

"Say what?" Nistro said as my Abyss monster send his Hammer Bounzer back to his hand.

"And now Nistro, you're right open for an attack!" I said using Shark's signature smirk that I secretly learned. "Now Abyss Soldier attack Nistro directly!" I said as my whale attacked the brown-red haired duelist.

Dextra 4000; Nistro 4000-2200/Yuma 4000; Ryan 4000

"Not bad kid. You have guts I'll admit that." He said as he recovered from my attack as I saw him grin. "But it's going to take more than that whale to bring me down!" He said.

"I end my turn." I said as the turn went back to Dextra and Nistro.

"My turn! Draw!" Dextra said as she made her move. "I now summon Swallowtail Butterspy." She said as another Butterspy monster appeared on her field.

[Swallowtail Butterspy 1800/1200]

"And now I activate the effect of Butterflyoke, switching Tasuke Knight to attack mode." She said as Yuma's knight switched position. "Next I activate the effects of my Morpho Butterspy, decreasing your knight's attack and defense points by 1000. She said as Tasuke Knight's attack and defense points dropped

[Tasuke Knight 17000-700/1000-0]

"I now attack your Knight with Morpho Butterspy!" She said as her Butterfly warrior attacked and destroyed Yuma's knight as Yuma fell backwards from the attack as his life points dropped.

Dextra 4000; Nistro 2200/ Yuma 3500; Ryan 4000

"Yuma, are you alright?" I asked as Yuma got up and nodded. I was glad he was okay, but as I looked over to the other side of the field, Dextra wasn't done.

"I now activate the effect of my Swallowtail Butterspy!" She announced. "Since my Morpho Butterspy successfully destroyed your knight, my Swallowtail can decrease your Rai Rider's attack points by how much damage you took." She said as it was Yuma's rider's attack points dropped.

[Rai Rider 1200-700/400]

"Now Swallowtail attack Rai Rider." She said as her Swallowtail attacked and destroyed Yuma's monster as his life points dropped.

Dextra 4000; Nistro 2200/ Yuma 3500-2400; Ryan 4000

"I activate Rai Rider's special ability." Yuma said in response. "Since Rai Rider battled, Swallowtail Butterspy can't attack next turn." Yuma said as I grinned. But that grin soon disappeared as I realized that Yuma had lost the same amount of life points as I did to Nistro, and if he doesn't step up his game me and him are out of the tournament.

"I set one card and end my turn." Dextra said as the turn returned back to Nistro.

"It's my turn I draw!" Nistro said. "And I return to the field Hammer Bounzer since I control no cards, and it's a good thing too because if I didn't play it, this card or any other card in my hand would've been sent to the graveyard at the end of my turn." He said as Yuma was surprised.

"Really?" Yuma said as I raised my eyebrow to him.

"Yes Yuma, if you have seven cards in your hand at the end of your turn you have to send one to the graveyard to have six." I told him.

"Oh well I didn't know that." He said as I just sighed and shook off his dullness.

"Well if you two are done I will continue on with my turn by playing this **Brounzer Reinforcements**." He said as we both gasped. "Since I have one Bounzer on my field I can summon one level four 'Bounzer' monster, however I must sacrifice 400 of my life points.. And I summon Blade Bounzer." He said as another 'Bounzer' monster appeared.

Dextra 4000; Nistro 2200-1800/ Yuma 2400; Ryan 4000

[Blade Bounzer 1800/1400]

"And it's a good thing Bounzer Reinforcements was a normal spell card because now I can do this. I can attack Yuma directly with Hammer Bounzer." He said as I gasped but when I looked over to Yuma he didn't look worried.

"I activate the effect of my Gagaga Gardna." He said as a duel monster with a huge shield appeared on his field. Since you're going to attack me directly I can special summon this card."

[Gagaga Gardna 1500/2000]

"That won't help." Nistro said. "Now Hammer Bounzer attack Gagaga Gardna!" He said as Yuma then made his turn.

"I activate my Gardna's effect by sending one card to the graveyard, it's not destroyed." He said as Nistro's monster's attack hit, and although Gardna wasn't destroyed, Yuma still took damage.

Dextra 4000; Nistro 1800/ Yuma 2400-1600; Ryan 4000

"I now attack Gagaga Gardna with Blade Bounzer." He said as his second Bounzer attacked.

"I once again activate my Gardna's effect, by discarding one card to my graveyard it's not destroyed." Yuma said as Blade Bounzer attacked Yuma's Gardna, but it wasn't destroyed and Yuma took damage.

Dextra 4000; Nistro 1800/ Yuma 1600-1300; Ryan 4000

"I now activate the special ability of my Bounzer, since it deal damage I can discard one card and I can attack again." He said as Yuma and I were shocked as I knew who he would target.

"Now Blade Bounzer attack Gagaga Gardna again." He said as his Bounzer attacked and Yuma was ready.

"I activate my Gardna's special ability again." Yuma said as he send the last card in his hand to the graveyard. "By sending one card to the graveyard, I can send one card to the graveyard and it's not destroyed." He said as Bounzer attacked Gardna again but just like last time, it wasn't destroyed.

Dextra 4000; Nistro 1800/ Yuma 1300-1000; Ryan 4000

"Then I'll just attack and once this attack hit's your right open kid!" Nistro said as he sent another card to the graveyard and attacked him again. And with just one card left in his hand if this attack was successful, he can attack Yuma one more time the duel would be over and the chance of me dueling IV again along with my deck would be gone forever, as I closed my eyes and waited for the unexpected fate.

**To Be Continued….**

**Next time on Carnival Wave: The tag team duel continues as Astral returns and Ryan uses the gift that Shark gave him. But will both attempts be enough? Next time on Carnival Wave: Double Trouble Part 2. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone and welcome to part two of Double Trouble. I apologize if I haven't been updating, I have been busy and all. So here we go with the conclusion, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, just this story and its OCs. **

**Chapter 6: Double Trouble Part II**

**Ryan's POV**

I just bowed my head waiting for the end of the duel to come, until…

"I activate the effect of my Tasuke Knight in my graveyard!" I heard Yuma shouted out as I looked up. "Since I have no cards in my hand I can special summon this monster and your battle phase ends." Yuma said as his knight reappeared on his on his side of the field as Nistro's bounzer monster stopped.

"Alright Yuma!" I cheered on as I was relieved that this duel wasn't over.

"It's my turn I draw!" Yuma said as it was our team's turn. "And now I attack Morpho Butterspy with Tasuke Knight!" Yuma said as his knight charged and destroyed Dextra's Butterspy.

Dextra 4000-3500; Nistro 1800/Yuma 1000; Ryan 4000

Suddenly Yuma's deck box began to glow as we both looked at it.

"Whoa, Yuma what's going on?" I asked as he was just confused as I am.

"I don't know Ryan." Yuma answered as his deck box then opened as he pulled out a card. Then I noticed a look on Yuma's face as if he was concerned.

"Hey Yuma, what's wrong?" I asked him as he then looked at me.

"It's just that now that I have this card in my hand, I have a weird feeling that Astral's in trouble." He said as it began to dawn on me. I hadn't notice Astral floating around Yuma as usual and I started to get worried. "Maybe Astral send this card to me." He said as he then smiled. "Ryan let's do this." He said as I smiled.

"Right!" I said as he continued his turn. "I'm feeling the flow!" He said shouting out his catchphrase. "I know overlay my two level four monsters and Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma said as his signature number card appeared in defense mode..

[Number 39: Utopia 2500/ 2000]

I looked over to Nistro and Dextra were both shocked and surprised, and I knew now that we had a powerful Xyz monster on our field, they had to step up their game. "I set one card face down and end my turn!" Yuma said as it was my turn next.

"It's my turn I draw!" I said as I knew it was time to use the gift that Shark gave me. "And first I flip summon my Abyss Guardna!" I said as an armored crab appeared on my side.

[Abyss Guardna 250/2500]

"And now Abyss Guardna's special ability activates, if there is another water attribute monster in my control, its level increases by one.

(Abyss Guardna Lv. 3-4).

"I now overlay my two level four Abyss monsters!" I said as it was my turn for an xyz summon. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Bahamut Shark!" I said as my shark appeared on my field.

[Bahamut Shark 2600/2100]

"And now I activate my shark's special ability." I said as the shark ate one of the glowing orbs orbiting it. "By using one overlay unit, I can Special Summon one rank three or lower water attribute monster, however my shark can't attack this turn." I said as Yuma began to panic.

"Whaa, why did you do that for?" he asked in surprise as I just smiled.

"So that I could do this, I special Summon, Mermail Abysstirte!" I said as the xyz monster of my mermails appeared.

[Mermail Abysstrite 1600/2800]

"And now I build the overlay network with my Mermail Abysstrite!" I shouted much to the shock and surprise of everyone. "Since my rank 3 xyz monster had no overlay units I can use to xyz summon Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" I said as everyone was in shock and awe of the appearance of my new xyz monster.

[Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2100/ 600]

"And now Full Armored Black Ray Lancer's ability activates, for every overlay unit attached to it, it gains an additional two hundred attack points.

[Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2100-2300 ATK]

"And with that I end my turn with a face down." I said as I looked to Yuma and gave him a reassured look that gave him the feeling to trust me. Soon it was Nistro and Dextra's turn.

"Now it's time to claim that Number Card!" Dextra said as we both looked confused at what she meant. "It's my turn, I draw!" "And next I summon Moonlit Papillon." She said as a butterfly with an eye in the center appeared on Dextra's field.

[Moonlit Papillon 1200/1600]

"And now I overlay my Moonlit Papillon and Swallowtail Butterspy!" She said as her two butterfly monsters glowed. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon Photon Papilloperative!" She said as both Yuma and I were shocked by the name of the card she summoned.

[Photon Papilloperative 2100/1800]

"A photon monster?" I asked as I remembered mine and Shark's duel with Kite.

"Just like Kite's." Yuma said as we both looked worried.

"Hold on, what you say?" Nistro said to Yuma as I grew worried about the rising tension between the four of us.

"So you know Kite?" Dextra asked as I stayed quite as Yuma began to explain.

"Yeah I knew Kite we had a duel and we had a draw!" Yuma said as I spoke up next.

"I dueled Kite too and unlike Yuma I actually won." I said as Yuma was surprised.

"Whoa, you actually beat Kite, but how?" Yuma asked as I then did a swift turn as my lucky pendent swung.

"So then it makes sense." I heard Dextra say as I looked to her. "You too had some help, while you Ryan were able to defeat Kite with an unknown power, Yuma had help from the visitor from Astral World." She said as Nistro was shocked.

"Wait are you saying Ryan has an unknown power and Yuma plays host to the original number? Then in that case, my victory over you two will be all that sweater!" Nistro said as we both now grew worried. If Nistro and Dextra somehow figured out I harness an ancient power, then I'm in trouble.

"Not so fast Nistro, I'll be the first to take them down!" Dextra said as she continued her turn. I activate my Photon Papilloperative's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I switch Utopia to attack position and decrease its attack points by 600."

[Number 39: Utopia 2500-1900 ATK]

"Next I activate my trap card Berserk Scales, this makes my Photon Papilloperative one thousand points stronger, however I can't attack directly.

[Photon Papilloperative 2100-3100 ATK]

"Now I know for a fact that a Number can only be destroyed by a Number, but your life points aren't safe when my photon monster's attack hits." Dextra said with a smirk on her face. "Now Photon Papilloperative attack Number 39: Utopia!" She shouted as her butterfly warrior attacked Yuma's ace Number card.

"I activate the effect of Utopia!" Yuma said. "By using one overlay unit, I can negate the attack of your monster!" Soon one of Utopia's wings came out as a shield blocking Dextra's attack as she gritted.

"Fine then I end my turn. And since I used Berserk Scales my Papilloperative's attack decreases by two thousand." Dextra said as the digital board for her monster showed how much attack points it had now.

[Photon Papilloperative 3100-1100 ATK]

"Now it's my turn to take a crack at them!" Nistro said as we were both ready for what he had to bring. "I draw! And first I tribute my Blade Bounzer and summon Phantom Bounzer." He said as another Bounzer took his previous one's place.

[Phantom Bounzer 2400/1200]

"And now I overlay my two level 6 monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon Photon Strike Bounzer!" He said as his photon monster appeared on the field.

[Photon Strike Bounzer 2700/2000]

"Now Photon Strike Bounzer attack Utopia!" he said as his Bounzer was going to attack.

"I activate Utopia's effect again!" Yuma said using Utopia's last overlay unit. "Go Light wing shield!" He said as Utopia's wing shield appeared again.

"Too bad for you kid, I activate Photon Strike Bounzer's special ability." Nistro then said as we both gasped. "By using one overlay unit, I can negate the effect of Utopia and deal you one thousand points of damage. Looks like its game over you two." He said as I gasped until I looked over toward Yuma hoping he would pull some miracle move off.

"I activate the trap card Damage Diet which allows me to take half the damage I take!" Yuma said as he was hit by half the damage.

Dextra 3500; Nistro 1800/Yuma 1000-500; Ryan 4000

"That maybe, but my Photon Strike Bounzer still has its eye on you." He said as it was my turn to help Yuma.

"Oh yeah, I activate the trap card Changing Currents!" I said as a stream of water appeared under Nistro's photon monster. "This changes the target of your attack to a water monster, and its sights are set on my Bahamut Shark!" I said as his Bounzer attack and destroyed my Shark and flew back a bit.

Dextra 3500; Nistro 1800/Yuma 500; Ryan 4000-3900

"Ryan no!" Yuma shouted as I recovered.

"Yuma its okay, I only took a hundred points of damage. The important thing though is that you're still in this Yuma." I said with a thumbs up.

"You're luck this isn't a two on one duel kid." Nistro said as I just smirked.

"Well it's going to take more than that to bring us down." I said as Nistro just growled.

"I set one card and end my turn." Nistro said as both Yuma and I took a deep breath.

"Now what Yuma?" I asked Yuma as he looked at me.

"I don't know Ryan." Yuma said as I saw the worried expression on his face. "Maybe we should just give up this duel." I gasped at this as I then got angry.

"Don't you say that Yuma. You know what happens if we give up, we lose our decks, and both of us and Flip get banned from dueling in this competition again. Come on Yuma, what happened to feeling the flow?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Your right Ryan, we shouldn't give up. Let's ride the wave and feel the flow!" He said as his pendent began to glow.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked in surprise as we then saw a blue humanoid in front of us. "  
Astral?" I said as both Yuma and I were surprised to see Astral after not seeing him at all during the duel.

"Hey, what about me?" I heard a female voice as I looked to my side to see Dine. "Sorry I'm late, I was still resting. But now I'm here to support you Ryan!" She said as I smiled.

"I see you both have been dueling as a team." Astral said as I nodded.

"Well in case you haven't noticed Astral, we don't need your help." Yuma said as I just shook my head at the bickering the two had every time.

"Yuma please stop fighting with Astral, it's still our turn and we need a plan." I said.

"Yuma, Ryan is right; we must work together now to win this duel." Astral said he began looking over the duel field. "And by the looks of things, you two have already set up for victory." He said as I grinned and looked over to Yuma who smiled back.

"Right Astral!" He said as he drew his card.

"Now, summon Card Car D!" Astral told Yuma.

"Okay, I summon out Card Car D in attack mode!" Yuma said as a car appeared on the field.

[Card Car D 800/400]

"And now I activate Card Car D's special ability, by sacrificing it, I can draw two new cards but I can't special summon this turn." He said as his car disappeared and drew his two new cards. "And next, I activate Overlay Eater's special ability from my graveyard," He said as I remembered that Overlay Eater was one of the cards Yuma sent to his graveyard earlier in the duel as the small lizard popped its head out. "By banishing it from play, I can take one overlay unit from your Photon Bounzer and give it to Utopia." He said as the lizard stuck its tongue out to take away one of the small orbs orbiting Nistro's monster and gave it to Utopia.

"Hey give that back!" Nistro said as I just chuckled knowing he couldn't use the effect of his Photon Monster anymore.  
"Now Yuma, set a card and end your turn." Astral said as Yuma was shocked at what he heard.

"What? What do you mean I need to end my turn?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma just trust me, Ryan will know what to do." Astral said as Yuma sighed.

"Okay, if you say so Astral." Yuma said. "I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuma said as it was my turn I closed my eyes and concentrated on the moment, then they shot wide open.

"My turn, I draw!" I said as I made my move. "And now I activate my face down, **Friendly Trade.**" I said.

"What's Friendly Trade?" Yuma asked as I turned to him.

"Friendly Trade, is a tag team duel exclusive card that I put in my deck before the duel started. This card lets both of us trade one card with each other." I said as Yuma understood what I said.

"Yuma, give Ryan that card." Astral instructed Yuma, as Yuma handed me his card as I gave him mine as I then went back to my turn.

"And now I play the spell card **XYZ Merge**!" I said as both Utopia and Black Ray Lancer began to glow.

"Hey what's going on?" Nistro asked as I smirked.

"What's going on is Yuma's Utopia and my Black Ray Lancer are merging together. By equipping one of them to the other, it gains its ability, and its overlay unit. And I choose Utopia to equip to Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" I said as both our xyz monster combined. "And since Black Ray Lancer gets Utopia's overlay unit, it gains two hundred more attack points.

[Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2300-2500 ATK]

"And now Full Armored Black Ray Lancer, attack Photon Papilloperative!" Both Yuma, Astral and I said in sync.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" Dextra said a I just grinned.

"Then that's why I'll activate the effect of Utopia for Black Ray Lancer!" I said as the spirit of Utopia appeared in front of my monster. "By using one overly unit, I can negate my own attack, however Black Ray Lancers loses its two hundred attack points."

[Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2500-2300 ATK]

"But why would you do that?" Dextra asked as I grinned again.

"Because I can use the card I traded with Yuma, Double or Nothing!" I said. "Now Black Ray Lancer's attack points double."

[Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2300-4600 ATK]

"And then I play the quick spell card Yuma set face down Double Tension, doubling my Black Ray Lancer's attack points once more." I said as the lancer xyz monster grew bigger.

[Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 4600-9200 ATK]

"Now go Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" All three of us shouted out. "Go Ultimate Raising Sun Final Wave Strike!" We shouted as Black Ray Lancer attacked Dextra's photon monster.

"I now activate Bounzer Guard changing the attack of Black Ray Lancer to my Photon Strike Bounzer!" Nistro said all of a sudden as his Bounzer pushed Dextra's butterfly monster out of the way as his life points dropped to zero, and since this was tag team rules since Nistro was eliminated so was Dextra as we won the duel.

Dextra 3500; Nistro 1800-0/Yuma 500; Ryan 3900

Winners: Yuma and Ryan

As the duel ended Black Ray Lancer disappeared as I then ran over to Nistro.

"Nistro you okay?" I asked him helping him off the ground.

"Yeah I'm okay kid, way to take charge though." He complimented me as I smiled and looked back to Yuma, Astral, Tori and Flip as Flip was thanking Yuma and me for saving his skin.

"Alright then, Nistro a deals a deal." I said as Nistro just grunted in frustration as Dextra soon stepped in.

"Your right Ryan, a deal is a deal." She said as I took a sigh of relief.

"But don't think this doesn't change anything for you kid!" Nistro said pointing at Flip. "If we catch you steeling heart pieces again we will kick you out of the tournament."

"Don't worry sir, I won't steal from anyone again!" Flip said as I just rolled my eyes.

"Good." Nistro said and with that both he and Dextra teleported away. I soon turned around to three as I handed Yuma back his cards.

"Here Yuma, thanks for letting me use your cards." I said giving Yuma back his cards.

"Thanks Ryan and here's your card." He said giving me back the card I traded with him during the duel.

"Thanks Yuma." I said as I then turned back to Flip. "And you I hope you learned your lesson Flip." I said as Flip began to panic again.

"Ah don't worry Ryan, I won't. Sheesh what is it with you people." Flip said as I just shook my head.

"Hey there you are thief!" we heard a voice say as we looked to see a group of kids who were angry.

"Whoa, who are they?" Dine asked.

"I guess the people who Flip stole the heart pieces from." I said to her as the kids then chased him as we all just chuckled at the awkward moment. I then heard my d-visor ring as I put over my eyes and turned it on.

"Ryan, it's Shark." I heard as I smiled.

"Hey bro what's up?" I asked talking to my brother.

"I'm going to head home right now, my head has been spinning ever since my duel with Trey, I was wondering if you want to come to or do you want me to pick you up this afternoon." He said as I pondered at his options. While I did want to continue searching for my last heart piece, my brother came first.

"I'll go home with you." I said as the video image of my brother disappeared.

"Yuma, Tori, Astral, I got to get going home. But don't worry, I'll get my final heart piece and Yuma, I'll try to get to you first before my brother!" I said pointing at him with a determined look on my face as Yuma had one of his own.

"Then go for it!" He said as I nodded and ran to meet up with my brother. Who knows who my final opponent is?

**Next time on Carnival Wave: Ryan meets his final opponent to enter the Duel Carnival finals, but just who is this duelist, and why is the duelist connected to Ryan's lost mother? Next time on Carnival Wave: The Fifth Encounter.**

**A/N: Hope the title of the next chapter gives you all some clue of who Ryan's final opponent is. This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Carnival Wave. This next chapter will be a two part chapter so enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. **

**Chapter 7: The Fifth Encounter Part I**

Inside a room a little boy was laughing watching cartoons; a silver haired man had then just entered the room and walked up to the boy.

"Father, you asked for me?" the silver haired man asked.

"Yes my son," The boy said "Are you familiar with the name Sabrina Oliver?" The boy asked as the young man showed no emotions.

"Yes, she was one of the adventurers we met on our travels together. But what does she have to do with anything?" the silver haired boy asked as the child had a grin on his face.

"Her son is in the world duel carnival, and I want you to duel him." The boy said as the silver haired boy gasped as the boy then handed him a heart piece.

"A heart piece…?" The silver haired boy asked as the boy then chuckled.

"Yes, as you know, you and I along with your two brothers have all qualified for the World Duel Carnival Finals. That is an extra heart piece I managed to get. Sabrina's son just so happens to be looking for his last heart piece and I want you to duel him for it." He said as the silver haired looked down at the heart piece and then took a deep breath.

"If that is what you wish father." The silver haired kidsaid as he began to walk out of the room his mind was on one thing. _Sabrina, what plans does my father have planned for your son? _He thought as he exited the room, he turned to see his brother with maroon hair staring at him. The silver haired young man just stared back at him and then walked off.

**Ryan's POV**

I sighed as I was walking with Shark back home. Earlier today I was looking for one last duelist to duel until I got word from Tori that Shark was going berserk. I caught up to them when Yuma was just dueling Shark. I tried to call out to Shark when luckily both mine and Yuma's voices have finally reached him. He soon stopped but again I heard the number spirit of Shark Drake telling me it was hopeless and that Shark was his but I didn't believe him.

"Hey, Ry sorry if I screwed up for you." Shark said as I gave him a smile.

"It's okay bro, they'll always be other tournaments that we can both qualify for and duel in hopefully." I said as we did our signature hand shake. I then noticed Shark pull out his completed heart piece as he then handed it to me.

"Here brother, if it makes you feel better you can have mine." He said as I gasped and looked at him.

"But what about your goal to get back at Ivy?" I told him as he just chuckled.

"That can wait; I really want to see you in the finals after hearing what you did during the qualifying matches. Besides I think it would be much more entertaining seeing you beating Quattro then me, imagine the look on his face when you do." He said as we let out a laugh. After we finished laughing, he began to hand to me as I kept it in his hand.

"No Shark, as much as I want this you deserve to be in the finals more than me." I said as he just smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Now that right there is a mark of a true duelist." He said as I nodded.

"Excuse me, are you Ryan Oliver?" we heard a voice as we looked to see someone around Kite's age with silver hair looking at us.

"Who wants to know?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Me, my name is Christopher and I was a friend of your mother." He said as I gasped at the news.

"You know my mom?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes, her along with your father were friends with me and my father." He said as I smiled. "I also have some information about the whereabouts of your missing parents." He said as his expression changed from smile and friendly to seriousness.

"You know where my mom and dad are, where?" he said as he continued to stare at me with the same look.

"Your parents are trapped on a remote world." He said as I wanted him to tell me more.

"And just what world are my parents trapped on?" I asked him as he only shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that right now Ryan, only to tell you that your parents are still alive." He said as I just sighed and look down. "But," he said as I looked up at him "if you defeat me in a duel I will tell you where they are plus I will also give you an extra heart piece." He said holding one. "I overheard you needed one more. So do you except?" Before I could answer I was pulled by Shark.

"Ryan, are you sure you can trust this guy?" he asked as I just looked at him.

"He said he knows my parents and knows where they are." I told him as he just shook his head.

"I don't know Ry, anyone can know who your parents are plus I know how badly you want to find them." He said as I then looked back at Christopher who was still standing there waiting for an answer.

"How do I know you know about my parents?" I asked him as he then walked towards us as he pulled out something from his coat he then handed it to me what seemed to be a photograph. I gasped to see both my parents along with a younger Christopher and a man with a braid.

"As I said Ryan, I know about your parents Alexander and Sabrina." He said as I then looked at him.

"So who's the man with the braid?" I asked him handing back the photograph as he had a frown on his face.

"That man is my father; he too was a friend of your parents. He and they were sent to the same world your parents are on, but he was the only one who made it back." He said as I began to worry at what happened to my parents. "So do still have a deal, we duel you defeat me and I shall tell you the rest." He said as I looked towards him and grinned.

"You've got a deal Chris, let's go." I said as I put my d-pad on my arm and put on my duel visor. Meanwhile on the other side Chris sported a duel tattoo much like Kite, Nistro, Dextra and Trey. He also sported a custom duel disk which was diamond shape as the authentic reality link was set and ready to go as Dine appeared at my side.

"Let's Duel!"

Chris 4000/Ryan 4000

"I go first, I draw!" Chris said as he made the first move. "First I shall set one card in defense mode, and then set two cards face down and end my turn." He said as I smirked.

"Is that all you got Chris, let me show you how it's done." I said. "It's my turn I draw!" I said as I grinned. "Perfect, I summon Mermail Abysspike in attack mode." I said as the warrior mermailian appeared on my field.

[Mermail Abysspike 1600/1800]

"I now activate Mermail Abysspike's special ability, by sending one water attribute monster to my graveyard, I can draw one new card." I said as I put a card in the graveyard slot and drew a new card. I then looked over at Dine and grinned. "Ready?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Ready!" She said as I made my next move.

"Since I drew this card, I can summon it. I summon Mermail Abyssdine." I said as Dine appeared on the field.

[Mermail Abyssdine 1000/200]

"And next I activate the effect of Mermail Abysshilde. Since this card was sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one Mermail from my hand, and I summon Mermail Abysslinde." I said as a third Mermail appeared.

[Mermail Abysslinde 1500/1200]

"Next I activate Mermail Abyssdine's effect, since I special summoned it I can Mermail from my graveyard. So I special summon Mermail Abysshilde." I said as a fourth Mermail appeared.

[Mermail Abysshilde 1300/400]

"I now play the field spell card Lemuria, the Forgotten City." I said as the entire field transformed into the forgotten city. "Thanks to Lemuria, my water attributes now gain two hundred attack and defense points.

[Mermail Abysspike 1600-1800/1800-2000]

[Mermail Abyssdine 1000-1200/200-400]

[Mermail Abysslinde 1500-1700/1200-1400]

[Mermail Abysshilde 1300-1500/400-600]

"Next I activate my field spell's special ability, all water monsters on the field gain the same level as how many water monsters I have control, so Abyssdine, Abysslinde and Abysshilde are now level four monsters until the end of my turn."

(Mermail Abyssdine Lv. 3-4)

(Mermail Abysslinde Lv. 3-4)

(Mermail Abysshilde Lv. 3-4)

"Now I overlay my level four Mermail Abysspike and Abyssdine." I said as they turned into lights of blue energy. "With these two monsters I build the overlay and xyz summon Bahamut Shark, and thanks to the field spell it gains two hundred attack and defense points." I said as a giant shark appeared on my field.

[Bahamut Shark 2600-2800/2100-2300]

"I now activate my shark's special ability; by using one overlay unit I can special summon one rank three or lower water xyz monster from my extra deck, however it can't attack again. I summon Mermail Abysstrite in defense mode and once again thanks to my field spell it gains two hundred attack and defense points."

[Mermail Abysstrite 1600-1800/2800-3000]

"And now since Abysstrite doesn't have any overlay unit I can overlay it and xyz summon Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" I said as a full armored version of my brother's monster appeared. "And thanks to my Black Ray Lancer's special ability along with the effect of this field spell it gains a total of four hundred attack points and two hundred defense points.

[Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2100-2500/600-800]

"And once again there are four water monsters in control on my field so both Abysslinde and Abysshilde are back to being level four monsters. And now I overlay my two level fours and xyz summon Abyss Dweller." I said as the sea serpent monster appeared. "And since this monster has overlay units that are water monsters all water monsters I control now gain five hundred attack points and thanks to my field spell Abyss Dweller gains two hundred attack and defense points."

[Abyss Dweller 1700-2400/1400-1600]

[Bahamut Shark 2800-3300/2300]

[Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2500-3000/800]

"Now Abyss Dweller attack Chris's facedown monster." I said as the sea serpent dweller attacked Chris's facedown which was revealed to be a UFO Turtle.

"I now activate my UFO Turtle's special ability," Chris said "since it was destroyed I can some a Fire monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points from my deck, and I summon another UFO Turtle." He said as another turtle appeared on the field.

[UFO Turtle 1400/1200]

I was curious at why Chris would summon another turtle but I had to beat him in two turns to win the heart piece and find out about my parents.

"I attack UFO Turtle with Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" I said as it was set to attack.

"I knew you would do that Oliver." Chris said using my last name as I was wondering what he meant. "I now activate my face down trap card Mirror Force, now all monsters on your field in attack mode are destroyed." He said as an energy wave from the card came at my monsters.

"I activate my Black Ray Lancer's special ability by detaching its overlay unit it can't be destroyed this turn." I said.

"That maybe but your lancer loses the five hundred from Abyss Dweller and the two hundred it loses from its overlay unit de attached." Chris said as Black Ray Lancer began to power down due to the loss of attack points.

[Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 3000-2300]

"And next I activate my second face down, the continuous trap card Xyz Punishment. For every xyz monster that is destroyed, its controller loses three hundred attack points. You lost both Bahamut Shark and Abyss Dweller so you lose six hundred attack points." He said as a blast of energy hit me.

Chris 4000/Ryan 4000-3400

"That maybe," I said recovering from the blast "But my monsters attack still continues!" Full Armored Black Ray Lancer attack continued and destroyed Chris's turtle as his life points dropped.

Chris 4000-3100/Ryan 3400

"When UFO Turtle is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon one fire monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points in attack mode. And I summon Woodborg Inpachi in attack mode." He said as his inpachi appeared on the field.

[Woodborg Inpachi 500/2500]

"I set two cards face down." I said as my turn ended. I looked to the other side of the field as Chris smiled. I wonder why he was smiling since he survived Black Ray Lancer's attack.

"Well Ryan, I've got to say I'm impressed. You were able to xyz summon more times in one turn. You were close to beating me I'll give you that, but you haven't seen nothing yet. It's my turn I draw." He said as drew his next card. "I summon Planet Pathfinder in attack mode." He said as a rover appeared.

[Planet Pathfinder 1000/1000]

"I now play the spell card Tannhauser Gate!" He said as his two monsters began to glow. "Now both Woodborg Inpachi and Planet Pathfinder's levels are combined."

(Woodborg Inpachi Lv. 5-9)

(Planet Pathfinder Lv. 4-9)

"I now build the overlay network with my two level nine monsters." He said as he was going to xyz summon as my d-pad beeped. I looked down to see the duel information on Chris only where his name was there was V instead.

"A roman number…?" I said as I remembered looking up the information on Trey seeing that he had the Roman numeral three on his ID. "But then that mean's your…" I said as Chris grinned again.

"That's right Oliver, I am both Trey and Quattro's older brother Quinton." He said as I was still stunned. "And now with these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 9: Dyson Sphere!" He said as a huge xyz monster came up from out of the water as it rose above us. I was surprised to see a xyz monster especially a number monster that big. "Ryan this is where I truly test your limits, get ready, because the real duel has just begun."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Carnival Wave: The duel between Quinton and Ryan continues as Ryan faces his toughest challenge yet. But can he defeat the huge number monster or are his dreams of being in the finals cut short? Next time on Carnival Wave: The Fifth Encounter Part II**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone and welcome to the conclusion of the Fifth Encounter. This is also the conclusion of the first arc of Carnival Wave. So I hope you all enjoyed Carnival Wave so far because things are going to get intense from here along with a trailer at the end of this chapter. So I also want to say thanks for everyone who has been supporting me so far including CatLoverx33, FrozenWulf13, Katherine1516, Oracion de las Estrellas, Redder45, and gingergal1015 thank you all and also this story is close to getting 1,000 views so thanks everyone. Okay that's enough rambling from me I'll just leave you all to read the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, just this story and it's OC. **

**Chapter 8: The Fifth Encounter Part II**

**Shark's POV**

I couldn't believe the guy my brother was dueling is Quattro's older brother! I knew something was suspicious when he first showed up. He does almost look a bit like his brothers; I just hope my brother had what it takes to beat him much like I did to defeat Trey.

"Hey Shark!" I heard a voice behind me as I saw a kid around Ryan's age with a black leather jacket came over. It was Donavan Truesdale, the cyber duelist Ryan told me about. I met him after day two of the World Duel Carnival.

"Hey Donovan, what's up?" I asked him as he came up to me.

"I just wanted to see how you and Ryan were doing and I saw Ryan was dueling." He said as he then looked and Quinton's duel monster. "So I guess that's the guys ace monster?" he said as I nodded.

"Yeah not to mention it's one of those number cards we kept telling you about." I said as we continued to look on.

"Well I hope Ryan finds a way to defeat that thing since he doesn't have any numbers." Donovan said as I looked on worried for my brother.

"Me too Donovan, me too."

**Ryan's POV**

I was amazed at how big Quinton's number card was. But I had to stay focused, it was still Quinton's turn and I could tell he wasn't done yet.

"I now activate the equip spell card, Gravity Blaster that give my Dyson Sphere four hundred attack points." He said as his monster let out a sound.

[Number 9: Dyson Sphere 2800-3200/3000]

"And now Dyson Sphere attack Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" He shouted as a huge energy beam game out of the core of the huge satellite destroying Black Ray Lancer leaving me defenseless.

Quinton 3100/Ryan 3400-2500

"And since a xyz monster was destroyed, Xyz Punishment activates meaning you lose 300 life points." He said as a shot of electricity shot right out of his trap card and at me as my life points continued to drop.

Quinton 3100/Ryan 2500-2200

"And with that I end my turn." He said as I was surprised to see Quinton didn't leave any face down cards as I was still intimidated by how huge his monster was wondering what to do next.

"It's my turn I draw!" I said as I looked and grinned that I drew my go-ahead card.

"I now play the spell card Underwater Treasures to draw six new card." I said as the first six cards in my deck began to glow.

_"__Ryan it is time." _I heard Gaio's voice inside my head said as I nodded.

"I send two water monsters from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Mermail Abyssmegalo!" I said as the huge mermaid appeared.

[Mermail Abyssmegalo 2400-2600/1900-2100]

"And since I summoned Abyssmegalo this way, I can add to my hand one Abyss trap or spell card." I said as I knew which card to choose. "Next I activate my trap card Abyss-sphere, this lets me special summon one Mermail from my deck however I can't activate any spell cards. And I summon another Mermail Abyssmegalo!"

[Mermail Abyssmegalo 2400-2600/1900-2100]

"Now I overlay my two level seven Mermail Abyssmegalos, with these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon the king of the Mermails, Mermail Abyssgaios!" I said as the Mermailin King appeared.

[Mermail Abyssgaios 2800-3000/1600-1800]

"Next I use my second trap card Abyss-storm to destroy all spells and trap cards on the field. It may cost me my field spell but Dyson Sphere loses its four hundred attack points due to Gravity Blaster being destroyed." I said as both our spells and traps were destroyed.

[Number 9: Dyson Sphere 3200-2800 ATK]

[Mermail Abyssgaios 3000-2800/1800-1600]

"Now it's time," I said as my mermailian pendent began to glow "Mermailian Battle Armor activate!" I said as I morphed into my armor.

**Quinton's POV**

I was in awe at what I saw. This was the power of the mermails both Trey and Quattro were talking about, and the power my father wanted. I began to wonder if this was part of my family's revenge to use both the power of Kite's little brother and Ryan's as the duel continued.

**Ryan's POV**

"I now play the equip spell card Abyss-scale of the Kraken giving my mermail a four hundred attack boost." I said as the armor similar to mine appeared on Gaios.

[Mermail Abyssgaios 2800-3200 ATK]

"Next I discard Ocean's Magician to the graveyard to bring one spell and one water monster from the graveyard to my hand." I said as I put the two cards from the graveyard in my hand.  
"Since I placed this card from the graveyard to my hand, I can special summon it. I special summon Mermail Abyssdine!" I said as Dine returned to the field

[Mermail Abyssdine 1000/200]

"And now I activate Abyssdine's special ability by special summoning one level 3 Mermail from my graveyard. I special summon Mermail Abysslinde." I said and Linde returned to the field

[Mermail Abysslinde 1500/1200]

"Next I play the field spell Lemuria, the Forgotten City." I said as the background once again changed into the forgotten city. "And thanks to this all water monsters in my control gain 200 attack and defense points.

[Mermail Abyssgaios 3200-3400/1600-2800]

[Mermail Abyssdine 1000-1200/200-400]

[Mermail Abysslinde 1500-1700/1200-1400]

"And that's not all I now play another spell card known as **Aqua Merge**." I said as both Abyssdine and Abysslinde began to glow. "By sending both Abyssdine and Abysslinde to the graveyard this turn, I can increase Abyssgaios's attack by their original attack points!" I said as both Abyssdine and Abysslinde disappeared as Abyssgaios grew as did his attack points.

[Mermail Abyssgaios 3400-5900 ATK]

**Normal POV**

"Whoa, Ryan increased Abyssgaios's attack big time!" Donovan said as he was impressed on how Ryan was doing.

"And don't forget," Shark said as Cyber duelist looked at him "Quinton's xyz monster maybe a number card, but if this attack hits, he will receive thirty-one hundred attack points." He said as Donavan gasped.

"Then that means, Ryan will win." Donovan said as Shark just grinned. "One thing I got to say about Ryan's dueling, I'm impressed.

**Ryan's POV**

"Now attack Gaios, go Final Wave!" I said as Gaios aimed his trident at the core of Dyson Sphere.

"I activate Dyson Sphere's special ability!" I heard Quinton say as I looked over to him. "By using one overlay unit, I can negate Abyssgaios's attack." He said as I just grinned, because that's all I wanted to hear.

"Then I activate the effect of Abyss-scale of the Kraken, by sending the equip spell to the graveyard I can negate Dyson Sphere's effect, but it loses four hundred of its attack power." I said as a ray of light began to shine as Gaios's armor disappeared and was shot towards the enormous Number monster.

[Mermail Abyssgaios 5900-5500 ATK]

"But it still means Gaios can still attack." I said as Gaios's attack continued and hit Dyson Sphere it wasn't destroyed since Gaios wasn't a Number Card but Quinton's life points dropped.

Quinton 3100-400/Ryan 2200

"I know set one card facedown. That ends my turn, and since this is the end of my turn, both Abyssdine and Abysslinde return to the field and Abyssgaios's attack returns to normal." I said as my turn ended.

[Mermail Abyssgaios 5900-3000 ATK]

"It's my turn I draw." Quinton said as I got ready. "Ryan you have put up quite a duel, you even managed to bring down to below one thousand life points, much like your mother did when we dueled. I can sense the same dueling spirit from her inside you" He said complimenting me as I was amazed that my mom competed with the same level as I did when she dueled Quinton. "But, your time is over. You may have the power of the mermails on your side, but it is no match for Dyson Sphere's power. Since you control and xyz monster with more attack points then Dyson Sphere, I can use my last overlay unit to attack you directly." He said as I looked down at my duel disk, Dyson Sphere had twenty eight hundred attack points and I just had less than that. "Now Dyson Sphere end this duel, attack Ryan directly!" He said as he hit me.

"I activate **Restoration of the Mermails**." I said. "By removing all Mermails from my graveyard, I gain five hundred life points. I said as I pulled out all the Mermails used in the duel out of the graveyard and put them back in my duel box as my life points increased, but then decreased since Dyson Sphere attacked.

Quinton 400/2200-3700-900

"I place one card face down that ends my turn." Quinton said as I can see him a little frustrated that his attack didn't finish me off. This was it, my last chance, if I didn't get a good draw then it was game over for me and I would be leaving empty handed without the heart piece or the information regarding my parents. I then looked down as the top card in my deck began to glow. I had faith in my cards and right in front of me was the card I needed.

"It's my turn, I draw!" I said as flipped over the card I drew as I grinned. "Thanks Rio." I said to myself. "Since I control water monsters on the field I can special summon **Blizzard Eagle**!" I said as a blue eagle with ice on the tips of it wings appeared.

[Blizzard Eagle 2000-2200/1000-1200]

"And now when I use Blizzard Eagle for a xyz summon it counts as two monsters." I said as Blizzard Eagle split in two and both changed into blue orbs. "And now I overlay Blizzard Eagle, to build the overlay network and xyz summon , Ice Princess Zereort!" I said as the new xyz monster appeared next to Gaios.

[Ice Princess Zereort 2500-2700/2100-2300]

"I now activate Ice Princess Zereort's special ability, by using one overlay unit Dyson Sphere's attack points are reduced down to zero." I said as the ice princess sent a blizzard wave right at Dyson Sphere, as it's attack points decreased.

[Number 9: Dyson Sphere 2800-0]

Then my deck box began to glow as it opened as I looked inside and pulled out a glowing card. "What's this?" I said as the glow began to dimmer as the card showed itself. I was stunned to see the card that I was holding and then I grinned. "Quinton, I believe the end is for you." I said as I raised the card up to the sky. "And now since Ice Princess Zereort is a Rank 5 xyz monster I will use it to build the overlay unit, and Xyz summon Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer!" I said as I surprised everyone with my new xyz monster. "And since Crystalzero Lancer has two overlay units, it gains five hundred for each one plus the two hundred due to the forgotten city's effect so it gains twelve hundred attack points.

[Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer 2200-3400/1600-1800]

"Now I activate Crystalzero Lancer's special ability, by using one overlay unit I can negate all of Dyson Sphere's effects, but it losses five hundred attack points.

[Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer's 3400-2900 ATK]

Crystalzero Lancer much like the Ice Princess sent out a blizzard wave as Dyson Sphere was completely frozen.

"No, not Dyson Sphere!" Quinton cried out as I grinned.

"Now time for me to end this duel Crystalzero Lancer attack Number 9: Dyson Sphere and end this duel. Go Freeze Wave!" I said as Crystalzero's attack hit the huge satellite monster as Quinton's life points dropped to zero.

Quinton 400-0/Ryan 900

Ryan Wins!

The field as well at the authentic reality disappeared as the armor disappeared and I took off my visor.

"Ryan!" I said as I looked over to see Donavan standing next to Shark as they both ran over to me. "Good duel man." He said as I shook his hand.

"Thanks Donny." I said as I look to Shark who gave me a smile.

"Ryan." I heard Quinton say as the three of us looked at him. "That was amazing duel, much like what your mother did. Here, as promised, your last heart piece." He said handing me my final heart piece as I put it with the others. I smiled and then I looked at him.

"Now, what about my parents. Where are they?" I said reminding Quinton of the deal we made before the duel but before he could talk we heard a childish laughter as we looked around seeing where the laughter was coming from.

"Uh, uh, uh now let's not play spoilers now." The childish voice said as we looked to see a portal then appeared in front of Quinton. "Quinton, it's time to come home." The voice said as Quinton walked over to it.

"Hey wait, Quinton you were going to tell me about my parents." I said as Quinton stopped and turned around.

"Ryan, don't worry, you'll find out what happened to your parents in time. For now focus on the finals." He said and with that he disappeared into the portal as night fell.

"Who was that voice?" I asked as Shark and Donovan looked as clueless as me.

"Well whoever it was it could be the guy who Quinton and his brothers work for." Shark said. "Meaning who ever that voice belongs to could possibly have to do with Quattro." He said as I knew he was getting angry again.

"Well we won't find out until the world duel carnival." Donovan quickly said showing us his d-pad. "See, all three brothers are in the world duel carnival finals." He said as he then looked at me "Ryan in order to register for the finals you have to tap on the heart on the World Duel Carnival website put your heart piece over it." He instructed as I nodded putting the heart piece over the heart shaped figure on my d-pad.

"Congratulations, you are now one of twenty four finalists for the world duel carnival." The voice from my d-pad said. "We will contact you for more information when the time comes." With that my d-pad turned into a blank screen as I grinned.

"Alright, I'm heading to the finals!" I said jumping up in the air for joy.

"Don't forget Ryan, your brother and I, are also one of the twenty four competitors." Donavan said as both he and Shark had determined looks on their faces.

"And I can't wait to face you both." I said as I could feel the fire from the three of us burning in our hearts that we were now in it to win it.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you two soon." Donavan said as he walked off.

"Well time for us to get going too Ryan." Shark said as we then began to walk to his motor bike "By the way how did you get Rio's xyz card and that other xyz card?" He asked me as I just smiled. "When we went to go visit Rio that day in the hospital before the tournament she told me I could have one of her xyz cards to remember her by. I decided to take Ice Princess because it reminds me of her." I said as I then frowned. "As for that other card, I remember seeing it in her extra deck. How it got into my deck box is a mystery though." I said as I then smiled. "But now let's do what Quinton said and get ready. Because the next few duels are the biggest ones of our lives." As we got to Shark's motor bike I thought back to what Quinton said about knowing mom and dad, now I couldn't help but think of them now. I hoped that where ever they are they will be alright. And the answers I'll get about them I'll only get if I defeat one of the three brothers; Trey, Quattro or Quinton.

**Normal POV**

"So you managed to make his use his powers?" a child's voice asked as Quinton was standing behind his chair.

"Yes father, it appears that Ryan does extremely well when he activates it and becomes a better duelist." Quinton said as the child then grinned.

"That's all I needed to hear from you my son. With Ryan's power along with the power we acquired from Kite's little brother Hart, our plans for revenge will soon be complete." The child then laughed as Quinton just stood there before looking back at a bed where his unconscious brother laid.

"Father what about Trey, what will happen to him?" Quinton asked concerned for his youngest brother as the child then stopped laughing.

"Trey has already done his part in our plans, the time will come when you and Quattro play yours." He said as Quinton nodded his head and walked out of the room as he looked over to his brother who was still standing there since he left and came back.

"Next time Quinton, leave the little punk to me." Quattro said as Quinton just smirked.

"Don't worry, you may get your chance to duel Oliver yet." And with that he walked away.

**Coming soon to Carnival Wave: The Finals of the World Duel Carnival begin. As the competition intensifies so do the steaks. Does Ryan have what it takes to make it all the way? Can he help his brother handle the darkness that's inside his heart? What does Vetrix have planned for Ryan and his Mermailian Powers? And will Ryan find the answers about his lost parents. All this and much more to come when Arc II of Carnival Wave begins. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Arc II of Carnival Wave. Thanks so much for 1,000 views everyone! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, just this story and the OCs.**

**Chapter 9: Party Shock**

**Ryan's POV**

After another day at school, Shark and I had returned home. Yes even though the World Duel Carnival was going on we still had school.

"Shark I'm going to check the mail!" I called out to my purple haired brother.

"Okay!" he called out as I went over to the mailbox. When I went to open it I notices two envelopes inside, one had my name on it and the other Shark's name Reginald on it. I quickly ran inside to show my brother.

"Hey Shark, these letters are for us." I told him as I gave it to him.

"I hate how they call me Reginald." He muttered seeing his real name on the envelope as I just chuckled and opened mine up. As I began to read a rush of excitement came over me.

"Hey Shark, they are having a party for the entire finalist tonight!" I said as I looked over to Shark who just finished his letter and put it down.

"Not going." He said as I was shocked.

"But Shark…" I said as he then gave me his what I call Shark Stare as I flinched.

"Sorry, Ryan but I don't do parties. Call Yuma or Donavan I'm sure they will take you to the party." He said as I sighed and then had an idea as I chuckled.

"You know Ivy is probably going to be there." I said saying Quattro's nickname. "Imagine him disappointed that one of his two rivals only showed up." I said before switching to over to a fake drama voice. "And imagine me defenseless without my strong brother there to protect me." I then looked over to Shark still staring at me as he then let out a huge sigh.

"Fine we'll go." He said as I ran over to hug him.

"You're the best bro." I said before going to get showered up to get ready. That night we both attended the party for the finalist. "Wow I didn't know the party would be this big." I said surprised at seeing all the people there.

"Ryan, hey Ryan." I heard a voice as I turned around to see Donavan waving at me as I waved back and then ran over to him.

"Hey Donovan, no surprise that you would be here." I said as Donavan chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess being a Truesdale has its privileges." He said as we both laughed until Donavan stopped and then I stopped when I noticed a look in his eye.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him as he said nothing and just pointed. I looked up on the upper floor to see a silver haired man as my eyes widen.

"Quinton…" I muttered as I then saw a blonde boy that I recognize. "Kite…" I said as the two began to start talking.

"It seems the two know each other." I heard Donavan say as I nodded.

"And if Quinton is here, so are his brothers Trey and Quattro, his father and the Vetrix guy Trey talked about." I said.

"Speaking of families, where's Shark?" Donavan asked as I began to look around as I spotted Shark outside near a fountain as I then saw Quattro walk up to him.

"There." I said as I began to walk out of the building. I then ran up to catch up with both Shark and Quattro. "Hey Ivy!" I shouted as Quattro then turned to face me.

"I was wondering if you would be here." He said as he then grinned. "I look forward to beating both of you in finals." With that he began walking back he past me as I kept my eye on him. "Oh and by the way, if I were you two I would keep my eyes to myself." He said as he laughed as I clinched my fist. That little snake, I wanted to turn around and punch him but I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder as I looked back at him. "Shark…" I said as he shook his head.

"Let him go Ry, we'll get back at him at the finals." He said as I clinched by teeth as I looked where Quattro was as we then heard a fanfare. "Come on we might as well go back inside to see what Heartland has to say." He said as I nodded as we then ran back inside. When we got back we were met by Donavan.

"Hey there you two are," Donavan said. "They just began the opening ceremony for the finalist." We then saw Mr. Heartland giving his welcome speech when suddenly all of the lights went out. We then heard a laugh all too familiar.

"That laugh…"I said as we then saw two spotlights come on as they pointed to a small boy with a mask covering half of his face.

"That's who the voice belongs to, some kid?" Donavan whispered to us as we saw the kid began walking up to Heartland as all the guest stepped aside. As the boy continued to walk he then glanced over at me as I had a sharp sting felt in my mind.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Shark asked me as I looked at him and nodded. I then looked to see the boy already up to where Heartland was standing.

"Mr. Heartland?" He asked as Mr. Heartland then nodded.

"Yes and who are you?" he asked as the boy then grinned.

"I am Vetrix." He said as my eyes widen. It was the same name Trey was referring too when Shark and I ran into both him and Quattro.

"So I guess that's the guy who Quinton and his brothers are working for." Donavan said as I heard Shark give out a grunt. We continued to hear Vetrix and Heartland's conversation when the child turned his attention to the rest of us.

"I am looking forward to getting to know all of you too." He said as he then looked in one direction as I looked to see where Vetrix was looking at and it was Yuma along with his friends. He then looked in the air as everyone was confused except for me as I could see Astral and he was looking right at him.

"Could Vetrix see Astral like me?" I muttered to myself as I then saw Vetrix look my way.

_Hello Ryan Oliver, _I heard him speak in my mind as I put both my hands on my head feeling a sharp pain inside crouching down to the floor.

"Ryan what's wrong?" I could barely hear Shark's voice over the sharp pain in my head.

_I must say it is an honor to meet the son of Alexander and Sabrina Oliver. My do you look so much like your father. And you have your mother's spirit too. _ Vetrix said in my mind as I just looked up at him.

"What do you want?" I muttered to myself as I just looked up at him.

_You will find out in time. For now I suggest keeping an eye on your brother. _He said in my mind as the lights then suddenly went out as the pain in my head disappeared. The lights then came back on as Vetrix was gone and everyone was still in confusion of what happened.

"Well…anyway," Heartland said trying to get everything back to normal. "It's time to move on to a special announcement." He said as everyone then turned their attention back to him. "Now we will have two of our twenty four finalists go first." He said as I wondered what he meant by that as I looked to Shark as he just shrugged curious as I was. "Now let's take a look at the screen." He said as a hologram screen came up. "Now our first contender." He said as the first of two pictures started randomizing through all the pictures until it stopped on…

"Me!?" I said as my picture came up as I was in shock.

"Well it look like it's Heartland City's own Ryan Kastle." He said as my heart was still pounding over the announcement. "And now for our second contestant." He said as the pictures for the second fill in screen began to randomize as they stopped on…

"Quattro." Shark said as I looked at him and then back at the screen. I know Shark wanted to get back at Ivy and I was worried he was going to let it out on me as he then looked my way and then smiled. "Ryan, just be sure to don't give this guy an inch." He said I was confused as I thought he would be mad.

"Will our two contestants come and meet center stage." Heartland said as I began to walk over and meet him I could hear people snickering around me. I just sighed as I met up with Heartland and Quattro. "Okay you two now let's shake hands." He said as I hesitated at first before reaching my hand as Quattro let out his hand as we both shook hands.

"Well Ryan, good luck." Quattro said as I just looked at him. "After all you have to look good in your defeat for my fans." He said as I just squeezed his hand.

"Don't forget Ivy, I have something to duel for too." I said as we then looked at each other for a brief moment as then there was a sudden commotion. I looked to see what was going ton to see Flip being chased by security and a guy in underwear as he then ran into the cake as it then came crashing down as both me and Quattro dodged it but Heartland didn't. I giggled a bit as I then looked as Quattro was nowhere to be found. The party was soon over as Shark and I returned home after saying goodbye to Donavan and the others. "Hey Shark, if Quattro means that much to you then I'll just…"

"Ryan don't even think about it." He said interrupting me. "Ryan I want you to beat Quattro in your duel. Don't get me wrong I want to get my revenge on him but seeing you beat him will be good enough for me." He said as he then smiled. "And besides having you as an opponent, will be just as awesome. I have helped you learning to duel and I don't want to see any of my good work be wasted for this moment." He continued to say "Just remember to do your best." He said as I smiled as we did our signature high five. Thanks to Shark I have a whole new confidence going into the duel with Quattro.

**Normal POV**

Quattro had entered his family's luxury hotel room as he then heard a child laugh. He looked behind him to see Vetrix.

"What's so funny Vetrix, after all I'm going up against Shark's adoptive brother and I'm afraid things won't be the same like last time. And where's the plan you have for him?" He said as his clinched his fist as it began to tremble.

"Don't worry Quattro, my plan will execute soon and it will also help you in your match against Oliver." He said with a evil grin on his face as the crimson haired boy was confused.

"What do you mean?" Quattro asked as the small child just past him.

"All in good time my son, all in good time." He said as he began to laugh some more. Quattro just looked out the window into the night.

**Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: The two part duel between Ryan and Quattro begins. However as the duel begins, Ryan begins to act strange and ignores the spirits of the Mermail giving Quattro an advantage. Can Ryan get over his mood change in time? Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Puppet Master Part 1 and 2.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Carnival Wave Arc II. Sorry if things are getting delayed,but I will try to continue this when I can. So let's begin the two parter Puppet Master.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal just this story and its OCs. **

**Chapter 10: Puppet Master Part I**

Inside Shark and Ryan's apartment building, the two boys were fast asleep Ryan especially getting rest for the next day's duel against him and his brother's nemesis Quattro. Ryan was up all night trying to figure out which cards to go with but decided to go with the deck his brother and sister helped him construct. However not all was peaceful. Inside Ryan's room something had just materialized while the long haired boy was still asleep. It was Vetrix and he flashed a wicked smile.

"You're asleep good." He said quietly trying not to wake the young boy up. Vetrix then raised his hand as a crest appeared on it as a ray of purple light then shunned on the sleeping boy. "Now Ryan, let's see what kind of duelist you truly are by tomorrow." He said with a laugh. "Because as of now your mine!" He said as he then put his hand on Ryan's forehead.

**Ryan's POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself in the lobby of the stadium. I still couldn't shake off that dream of Vetrix trying to take control of me. So after waking up earlier then my usual wake up time, I took a shower as did my brother and we headed out to the stadium early. I was in the lobby concentrating on my opponent, Quattro, the guy who ruined my family's life. Just thinking of the guy made me sick after he left his deck behind just so my brother could find it and cheat his way out of a duel to win the championship. And then after that winning trophy after trophy, becoming the "greatest" duelist of all time. If only people could see what he truly was. I then heard a knock on the door which broke me out of my thoughts.

"Ryan, the duel is about to begin." I heard my brother Shark say on the other side. I got up from my bench and then walked out the room to see him giving me a grin. "So you ready?" He said as I gave him a smirk.

"You bet." I said as we then heard the roar of the crowed.

"Good luck." He said as I nodded then walked towered the tunnel that lead into the stadium.

**Shark's POV **

As I looked as my adopted brother walking out I then frowned, that wasn't my brother. At least not personality wise. Just yesterday he was his nice yet serious self and now he was this attitudinal person like me. I was beginning to wondering if my personal grudge with Quattro had rubbed him the wrong way and that now it was his duty to finish off Quattro. I then felt a pain in my heart. It's the same pain I felt since Quattro's younger brother Trey had given me that Number Card. I wanted to get rid of it, but I then had a feeling if Ryan couldn't beat Quattro, then I would have to by using Shark Drake.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dine are you sure you can't reach Ryan. He has a duel to start after all." Gaios asked as Dine shook her head.

"No it's weird. It's like something is blocking our connection." She said as Gaios sat on his throne and stroked his beard.

"I don't like this." He muttered to himself.

**Ryan's POV**

I just got to the stadium when Mr. Heartland introduced both me and Quattro as I could hear the crowd favoring Quattro.

"Well it looks like they know who the winner is." I heard Quattro say as I grunted.

"Now let's get started, duelist, get your duel disk's ready!" Mr. Heartland announced as both Quattro and me smirked.

"Duel disk go!" I shouted as it landed on my arm. "Duel Visor!" I said as I put it on as the AR link was activated.

"Let's Duel!"

Quattro 4000/Ryan 4000

"I'll go first, I draw!" Quattro said as I stood ready for what he was going to throw at me. "First I set one card face down in defense mode." He said as the hologram for a face down appeared on the field. "Then I activate the field spell Xyz coliseum." He said as a coliseum appeared around us. "Now only Xyz monsters can attack and they can two hundred extra attack points. I end my turn." I smirked at this.

"So this is what the great Quattro has planned for me? A face down and a field spell? Well betting you in front of your fan girls will be easier than I thought." I said as it was my turn. "It's my turn I draw!" I said as I looked at my cards. I then looked at my side to see Dine wasn't there as usual to cheer me on, but I didn't need her. I had all the power I need right in my hand to end this duel and finish off Quattro for good. "I summon Mermail Abysspike in attack mode!" I said as my go to monster appeared on the field.

[Mermail Abysspike 1600/1800]

"I now activate Abysspike's special ability, by sending one water attribute monster to my graveyard, I can draw one level three water attribute monster to my hand. ." I said as I send my monster from my hand to the graveyard. "And now I will activate that monster's special ability in my graveyard, Mermail Abyssheilde!" I said as a holo version of her appeared. "Since she is in my graveyard, I can special summon one Mermail from my hand, and I summon Mermail Abyssturge!" I said as a second Mermail appeared on the field.

[Mermail Abyssturge 1700/1100]

"And now I activate Abyssturge's special ability, by sending water attribute monster to my card graveyard I can add one level three water monster to my hand." I said discarding another card from my hand to the graveyard and picking up Abyssheilde. "But I won't be using them for now, for now I will overlay my two level four monsters." I said as the two turned into orbs of light and went into a black hole. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon, Bahamut Shark!" I said as my shark monster appeared.

[Bahamut Shark 2600-2800/2100]

"Oh yawn!" Quattro said as I stared at him "I know what is going to happen next. I should know, I've seen the way you duel. Or are you too afraid to attack using the monster you just summoned?" He said as I gritted my teeth.

"You're going to regret your words Ivy!" I said in anger. "I activate the spell card **Shark's Roar**!" I said as my shark let out an enormous roar almost shaking the duel field. "Since I control a Shark monster, I can flip one face down card to attack position." I said as his monster flipped up reviling to be a Gimmick Puppet Princess.

[Gimmick Puppet Princess 0/0]

All too easy. "Now Bahamut Shark attack Gimmick Puppet Princess!" I said as my shark attacked the princess sending Quattro flying backwards as I smiled. It felt good being on the winning side of things in the duel.

Quattro 4000-1200/Ryan 4000

Quattro then got up and wiped off the dirt on his lips.

"Not bad kid, but I saw that coming from a mile away. I activate my trap card Puppet Repair. Now since a level four or below Puppet monster was destroyed, I can special summon another one with the same name. I special summon Gimmick Puppet Princess!" He said special summoning another princess.

[Gimmick Puppet Princess 0/0]

"I set one card face down and end my turn." I said as I glared over to Quattro.

**Quattro's POV**

That's it Oliver, keep getting angry. The more you get angry the more you can't use your special mermail powers on me and win the duel just like Vetrix said you would. I knew it was my time to shine again and end this duel.

"It's my turn I draw!" I said but before I could make my next move I noticed fog appearing right under both me and Ryan. I looked to see where the fog came from when I looked up at the luxury box to see Vetrix smiling. Could he be behind this? I then looked around to see the entire duel field covered in fog. We couldn't see anyone on the outside as it was just me and Ryan. Well so much for not giving my fans, fan service. I looked down at my hand and grinned.

"Ryan, this is the end for you. I activate the spell card Level Doubler. By sending one card to the graveyard, I can double the level of my Gimmick Puppet Princess to eight."

{Gimmick Puppet Princess Lv. 4-8}

"And now I activate the special ability of the card I sent to the graveyard, Dreary Doll! By removing it from play I can special summon another Dreary Doll!." I said as the doll appeared on my side of the field.

[Dreary Doll 0/0]

"And guess what Ryan? I have two level eight monsters out on the field. So now I overlay my two level eight monsters. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!" I said as my ace puppet monster appeared on the field.

[Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Grinder 1500-1700/2500]

"Now Ryan Oliver, time for you to experience the true power of my fan service. It's a shame your own emotions will be your down fall." I said with a laugh knowing Ryan has just become my next victim.

**To be Continued…**

**Next time on the conclusion of Puppet Master: Ryan has just gotten face to face with ** **Quattro's Number card. And Quattro has a trick up his sleeves to make the situation worse. And with Ryan's emotions still set on anger it will be up to Shark and the Mermails to bring him back to his normal self. But how? Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Puppet Master Part II. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Carnival Wave and the conclusion of Puppet Master with a shocking ending to the conclusion. If you all are still shocked about it I will explain at the end of the chapter. So enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Just this story and its OCs. **

**Chapter 11: Puppet Master Part II**

The stadium was in confusion when they saw a ball of fog appear. Just earlier they saw both Ryan and fan favorite Quattro dueling until the fog just game up from under their feet and covered the field they were on.

"Aw, man I was really looking forward to Ryan kicking Quattro's butt!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Yeah, but where did this fog come from?" Tori asked.

"It is strange indeed that such weather would only affect this part of the stadium instead of the entire stadium and the city itself." Astral said remembering what Yuma told him about weather conditions. Yuma then looked over to Shark who was sitting right next to them, ever since the fog came in from under both Quattro and Ryan he had his eyes glued on to their spot as if he was in a trance hoping it would clear.

"Hey Shark, are you okay?" Yuma asked his friend.

"Yeah Yuma I'm fine." Shark said still looking at the ball of fog. "It's just that I never trusted Ryan to go out and duel on his own. I was always with him. The reason why I guess is because he got into an accident when he was dueling and I wasn't with him." Shark said clinching his fist until he felt a hand on his shoulder and broke out of his trance and looked at Yuma.

"I'm sure Ryan is going to be just fine Shark." Yuma said with a smile before looking back at the ball of fog.

**Ryan's POV**

Finally the moment I was waiting for, Quattro's number card. It was almost as huge as Quinton's Number but only a few feet shorter.

"So this is your favorite ace card Quattro?" I asked him as he gave out a grin.

"Not quite," he said as I was confused at what he meant. "See I have two other ace puppet monsters, I just decided not to show them yet." He said as I was confused at what he meant. "But let me show you what this one can do. I activate Number 15's special ability, by using one overlay unit I can destroy a monster on your side of the field and you take damage equal to that monsters attack points." He said as I gasped as his huge puppet monster shot out strings as they attached to Bahamut as it lout out a roar. Then Quattro's monster's chest opened revealing a cannon as it fired destroying my monster and sending me flying backwards.

Quattro 1200/Ryan 4000-1200

"Well, well it looks like we're back to square one both of us have the same number of life points." He said pointing out the obvious. "You should've took the chance and used Bahamut's special ability to special summon another xyz monster but since you were so sure at defeating me with just one monster it will cost you." He said as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Well then Ivy bring it on, I can take whatever you have to throw at me." I said as he grinned.

"Oh I intend to right now!" he said as I stood ready. "I activate the special ability of Gimmick Puppet Princess in my graveyard. Since you destroyed it during battle I can banish this card to special summon one monster I destroyed back to your side of the field, so come back Bahamut Shark." He said bringing back my shark monster.

[Bahamut Shark 2600-2800/2100]

"And now the whole process can begin again. I once again activate Giant Grinder's special ability by using one overlay unit, I can destroy Bahamut Shark all over again and you know what happens next." He said as his monster once again attacked mine, but this time I was ready.

"I activate Zero Bubble, by sending one water monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can receive no damage." I said as I send my water monster to the graveyard, hearing it's cry but I didn't care I only cared about defeating Quattro on my mind.

"Yes I see you dodged one that time, but that doesn't mean you're safe from my monster. Now Giant Grinder attack Ryan directly." He said as his number monster lunged towards me but I grinned.

"You'll have to do better than that Ivy, I activate Restoration of the Mermails, by removing Abyssheilde, Abysspike and Abysturge from play I can gain up to five hundred life points for each one, so I gain fifteen teen hundred life points." I said as I heard the cries of my Mermails but I blocked them out.

Quattro 1200/Ryan 1200-2700

"True, but you still take seventeen hundred points of damage!" Quattro said as the blast hit me once again sending me flying backwards.

Quattro 1200/Ryan 2700-1000

"I end my turn." He said as I struggled to get up. When I did I could see Quattro smiling evilly at me with his monster right behind him. "Look at you, all alone with no one there to care for you. And you want to know why?" He asked as I just stood there. "You decided to take part in your brother's personal vendetta of trying to take me out. You've blocked out everyone you know ever since we learned we were dueling each other. And now this is your consequence." He said as he raised his hand as his crest glowed. Suddenly I smelled something, it was smoke. Smoke had filled up the duel field. I then saw something glowing red it was fire. Then I heard a voice.

"Ryan..." the voice said as it sounded familiar. "Ryan…please…help me." It said as I looked to see where the voice was coming from. I turned to see a girl with blue hair as my eyes widen. It was Rio!

"Rio, don't worry I'm coming over to save you!" I shouted but before I could move flames had engulfed her. Then I remembered, this was the same setting that happened a year ago. Rio and I were dueling someone and then a fire broke out. I lunged over to save her but the flames engulfed her like now. I then dropped to the floor as the flames then surrounded me. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. Rio is in the hospital because of me, I wasn't strong enough to save her."

**Meanwhile…**

"Gaios, I think I found out the reason why we aren't making any contact with Ryan." Dine said swimming into the palace with a giant orb that she tried to carry. "Look." She said showing it as shield crest with a circle in the center appeared.

"This is worse than I feared. One of the brothers or this Vetrix we hear of must of put a spell on Ryan making him think of only negative thoughts." He said as Dine nodded.

"But there is more." She said as she waved her hand over the orb. It then showed Ryan on the floor crying as they heard him say how it was all his fault.

"We must reestablish the connection to Ryan otherwise whatever Ryan is hallucinating about maybe his downfall." Gaios said as Dine then gasped.

"And I know the only way how." She said as Gaios looked at her.

"Are you sure, using that much energy could destroy you." He said as the small mermail nodded.

"Yes I'm sure, we have to contact his brother Shark. We can't lose Ryan not like how we lost another friend of our years ago." She said as Gaios nodded.

"Then proceed." He said as Dine nodded and then closed her eyes.

In the stadium fans were beginning to wonder what had happened to both Quattro and Ryan as Shark still had his eyes on the ball of fog when suddenly he heard something.

"Shark… Shark." The voice said as Shark looked around.

"Huh who's there?" he said as Yuma looked over to him.

"Hey Shark are you okay?" He asked as Shark nodded.

"Yeah Yuma, I'm fine." He said as he looked around some more at where the voice came from when the voice appeared in his head again.

"Shark, my name is Mermail Abyssdine, I'm a friend of your brother Ryan." The voice said as Shark's eyes widened.

"Abyssdine, you mean one of the Mermails Ryan was talking to me about? Guess he wasn't crazy after all." Shark said as the voice giggled.

"Yes and Ryan has told us a lot about you but there isn't much time, Ryan is in serious trouble and I need your help." She said as Shark began to glow as he then knocked out.

"Huh," Yuma said as he looked over to an unconscious Shark. "Shark! Shark!" Yuma yelled out shaking his friend.

"What happened Yuma?" Tori asked as Yuma looked at her.

"Shark just knocked out." He said as his friends then gasped.

**Ryan's POV**

I was still on the floor as the flames continued to surround me. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't save Rio, and it was my entire fault. If I could've stopped her from going to that duel none of this would've happened. Then I heard something, it wasn't Rio's voice. It was faint but then it got louder and louder.

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!" the voice said as I looked up. The flames were gone and in its place was a blue light surrounding me as I turned around to see Shark and Dine.

"Shark? Dine?" I said as both of them smiled and nodded.

"Come on Ryan, you got to get up." Shark said lending me his hand but I just sat there not knowing what to do. "Ryan, whatever you're seeing right now isn't real. This is all an illusion. What happened to Rio wasn't your fault. I'm sure she would say the same thing to. Now come on, you got to get up and finish this duel your way." He said as then something triggered in me, Shark was right. It wasn't my fault. Then I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I held my chest. Then it was gone and all the emotions of anger, doubt and fear were gone. I looked up to see Shark still looking down out me with his hand reaching out for me. I smiled and reached out for it as I got up I was back on the duel field. Shark and Dine were gone and Quattro was there in shock. Then we heard a gust of wind as fog around us began to disappear. We then looked around to see the crowd looking at us just as shocked as Quattro was.

"How? How did you break it?" he said as I grinned.

"Let's just say I had a little help." I said as I looked over to Dine as she was hurt but okay as she gave me a thumbs up.

"Well it doesn't matter. By playing on your emotions you were blinded only by what you wanted, face it you've lost your touch. I end my turn." He said as I just smirked.

"Well guess what Quattro, your wrong. I haven't lost my touch. You only used my own emotions and my past against me to get what you want just like always. It started that day last year and it's probably happened again and again. Now let me show you my true self, I draw!" I said as I looked at my hand and grinned. "I place one card face down and end my turn." I said as I then heard Quattro let out a laugh.  
"So that's your big comeback? You say all that and then place one card face down? Well it looks like it's time for you to fall victim to my fan service! I draw!"

**Quattro's POV**

My eyes widen as I looked at the card I drew. Then bad memories came back into my mind just like I did to Ryan. Why? Why was this card in my deck?

_Quattro, you must play that card. _A voice said in my mind as I knew who it was, Vetrix.

"Vetrix why, why did you put that card in my deck." I muttered to myself so Ryan couldn't hear.

_Because, I knew young Oliver would break free of our spell so I put that card in your deck for emergency purposes, now play it, it's the only way to increase our plans._ He said as I could feel my hand shaking.

"I can't!" I said not wanting to go back to that day. "Now Number 15 attack Ryan directly!" I said as my ace Number Card prepared to fire on a defenseless Oliver. I don't need no spell card to further Vetrix's plans. As the attack hit I grinned knowing I won. But then I gasped at what I saw. "How, how are your life points not at zero, I won!" I said as I was shocked some more. In front of Ryan where three Mermail monsters.

"Because of this card, **Beyond the Abyss**." He said as he showed me his trap card. "Using this trap card, I can bring back up to three water monsters that I removed from play, so I brought back Mermail Abysspike, Mermail Abyssturge and Mermail Abyssheild but their effects are negated. Also they cannot be destroyed the turn I active Beyond the Abyss.

[Mermail Abysspike 1600/800]

[Mermail Abyssturge 1700/400]

[Mermail Abyssheild 1300/400]

I gritted at how Ryan could have summoned back to his side of the field the same duel monsters I tried to break his bond with. I looked down at the card Vetrix put in my deck and grinned. I'll let Ryan enjoy his little moment before unleashing the cards power again.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." I said as I grinned.

**Ryan's POV**

I looked down at my deck as the top card was glowing.

"Thank you my friends, for putting your trust back in me." I said as I drew the card. "I draw!" I said as I looked at it and smiled. "I activate Ocean's gift, letting me summon up to however many water monsters I control. I have three water monsters so I draw three." I said as I drew the three cards as I grinned. "Quattro say goodbye to your little coliseum, because I activate the field spell Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" I said as the coliseum came falling apart and in its place was the marble city. "And since the coliseum is gone, Number 15 losses 200 attack points, but my water monsters gain 200 attack and defense points.

[Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder 1700-1500/2500]

[Mermail Abyssheild 1300-1500/400-600]

[Mermail Abysspike 1600-1800/1800-2000]

[Mermail Abyssturge 1700-1900/400-600]

"Next I activate my field spell's effect now all water monsters on my field are the same level. I have three water monster so Abysspike and Abyssturge are now level threes as well.

(Mermail Abysspike Lv. 4-3)

(Mermail Abyssturge Lv. 4-3)

"Now I overlay my level three water monsters. With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Tri-Edge Levia!" I said as the armored sea serpent monster appeared

[Tri Edge Levia 1800-2000/1500-1700]

"Now I activate Tri-Edge Levia's special ability by using one overlay unit, I can target one face up monster on your side of the field and loses 800 attack points also its effects are negated until the end of this turn.

[Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder 1500-700/2500]

"No! If that attack hits I'm finished!" Quattro cried out loud as I smiled.

"That's right." I said as I then took out my deck "But I won't, I forfeit." I said as the duel monster and my field spell disappeared. The stadium was in confusion as I then walked away.

Winner: Quattro

"But why Ryan, why would you give up the opportunity to defeat Quattro and move on to the next round?" Yuma said a few minutes later as my fiends met me in the lobby.

"Because, that's not the way I wanted to end it. That whole duel that person wasn't me. I thought helping in beating Quattro would make everyone feel better. But I was wrong. That led up to me only feeling rage and hatred and that's what took over me. The only thing I cared about was beating Quattro, not my friends, not my family, not even the bond with my own deck. And that's what he took the advantage of, for the entire duel I ignored my senses and only wanted to win. But when I finally snapped out of it and had the opportunity to beat him, I couldn't do it, not with everything I've been through in that duel." I said as the room was still silent, even Astral wasn't saying a word. I then looked over to my brother with his eyes closed, arms cross and leaning against the wall. "Shark, I'm so sorry I couldn't do it. You must think I'm a lousy duelist now." Shark didn't say anything for a while until he opened his and looked at me and gave me a smirk as I just took a sigh of relief.

"Everyone, leave us." He said as all my friends left as it was just me and Shark."Don't worry about it Ryan, at least you got him quivering now that he almost lost in front of his fan base." He said as I smiled. "Oh and by the way I have something here for you." He said as he pulled out a plastic card and tossed it over to me. I looked at it with the words 'Pass' on it.

"A pass? A pass for what?" I said as Shark just smiled.

"After your duel, Donovan pulled a few strings and allowed you to be with me during the finals. Apparently what he told me it's some sort of battle royal where we are on things called duel coasters and the final eight duelists will duel in the quarter finals. There's an extra seat in the coasters they don't normally let anyone else but Donovan found a way for you to ride with me. So you in?" he said as I grinned.

"You bet." I said as we heard a call over the inter com telling us that the next round was going to begin in an hour.

**Quattro's POV**

I was angry, no frustrated? How, how was our plans flawed. How did Ryan break out of mine and Vetrix's spell. How could I have almost lost if Ryan hadn't forfeited? And why, why was that card in my deck? I then stormed into our luxury box with Vetrix and Quinton inside.

"Vetrix you've got a lot of explaining to do!" I shouted as the child in a metal mask looked over at me and grinned.

"What do I need to explain Quattro; all was done as I planned. I needed the right motivation to fill Ryan's heart with darkness and you were it. Now Ryan, won't be able to use his mermailin powers like normal since it only works on pure hearts and with your defeat over him will ignite the fire inside Shark, just one more thing needs to be done." He said as he pulled out what appeared to be a photo and tossed it over to me. "During the finals I want you to take down this duelist." He said as I was confused.

"What for?" I asked as the inter com came on as they announced there were thirty minutes before the next duel.

"You'll see." He said as I looked down at the photo, Donavan Truesdale…

**Before anyone flames me for not letting Ryan beat Quattro please here me out on this. I wanted to keep this to as close to the anime as possible. But don't worry you all will get a Shark vs. Ryan duel soon. So now on to the preview.**

**Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: The finals for the world duel carnival begins as Ryan rides with Shark. But as they ride on eliminating duelist left and right they spot Quattro dueling Donavan. Can they get Donavan before Quattro beats him? Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Race to the Finals. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. Hope you had a happy holidays, now let's get back to Carnival Wave Arc II. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 12: Race to the Finals **

**Ryan's POV**

After showing my pass to the security guards and confirming it was real, Shark and I walked out to the duel coaster Shark selected. When we got in we soon spotted a heart shape hole in the center of the inside.

"I guess we must use the heart piece to start up the coaster when they tell us too." Shark said as he then pulled out something reviling to be a small paper bag.

"What's this for?" I asked as he just looked forward.

"You know what I mean, don't want you to make a mess out of my favorite jacket again." He said as I then remembered what happened.

"Come on Shark, your still mad about that? I said I was sorry!" I said as I remembered what he was talking about. The same day Rio gave me my pendant, she invited us all to go on a roller coaster. We were all willing to go on but as soon as the ride was going through its hills and loops I got nauseous and made a mess out of Shark's favorite jacket. We soon saw the countdown go off as Shark got his heart piece ready to insert into the slot. As the countdown reached zero, Shark put his heart piece in and off we went. It was fast at first but the ride turned smooth. Luckily for me it was going at a fast but steady pace.

"Hey how are you doing so far Ry?" Shark asked as I looked over to him and smiled.

"Fine, thank goodness this ride is actually smoother than I thought it was." I said as something then caught my eye. I looked over Shark's shoulder to see none other than Quattro. Even though the darkness inside my heart was gone, I was still a bit mad at him for manipulating my thoughts and feelings. "Shark, look over there!" I said pointing down at the bottom track as he looked to where I was pointing.

"Quattro…" he muttered as he was directing the cart to go over to the bottom tracks, but then we felt a bump as we looked behind us to see another duelist.

"It looks like we have to knock out a few duelists before we get to Quattro brother." I said as Shark nodded as he went to work on the various duelists who challenged him. What I found out about eliminating duelists scared me a bit, once your life points hit zero you get ejected literally out of your cart. Luckily the seat has a built in parachute and there are planes nearby to pick you up.

"Hey Ryan are you getting freaked out by this?" Shark asked as I looked over to him. "Because if you are I can always call for one of the planes to pick you up." He said as I then shook my head.

"No way Shark! I want to be by your side no matter what." I said with a determined voice as he smiled.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." He said as we both smiled as we returned back to the duelists at hand. As Shark continued to eliminating duelist I was surprised that he was able to keep all of his life points he started out with. But it wasn't easy, along the way there were traps that could take away life points but luckily Shark was able to avoid them and when he didn't he found a spell card that healed them.

"Alright Shark, keep it up!" I cheered on as we then noticed smoke ahead. "Looks like there is an intense duel up ahead." I said as Shark nodded.

"Then let's go check it out." He said as we went up ahead and we were shocked to see who was dueling, it was Quattro and Donavan. Both of them had their strongest puppet and cyber monsters out but Quattro was dominating Donovan. Then Quattro looked back and saw us and gave an evil grin.

"So glad you could join us Shark and Ryan. I'm so glad you have the privilege to see your friend loose in this duel." He said as Shark was about to play a card but then another duelist came out of nowhere challenging him. Shark quickly did away with the duelist at hand but when we turned around it was too late. Quattro had weakened Donny's cyber monster and attacked and his life points went down to zero. We watched as Donovan was shot out of his coaster cart, thank goodness for us as we watched him sail into a plane nearby but then we looked over at Quattro.

"Awe, isn't that too bad for your friend. If only Ryan didn't forfeit our match and won it all none of this wouldn't have happened." He said in a mocked tone as I clinched my fist feeling angry again but then I felt Shark's hand on my shoulder as I looked over at him.

"Remember Ryan, he's only using your emotions against you again like last time." He said as I nodded and took a deep breath and looked on ahead as Quattro sped off ahead of us. "We better catch up." Shark said as I nodded as we went on ahead trying to catch back up to Quattro. We then came upon a tunnel with a dragon head shape. As we entered the tunnel the number five appeared in front of us.

"What's this all about?" I asked as we looked down at the screen to see besides Shark, thirteen other duelist including Quattro, Quinton, the mysterious Vetrix, Kite, and surprisingly Nistro, Dextra and Yuma among them and besides next to them numbers just like ours.

"It looks like where everyone is placing like a race." Shark said as then a heart icon appeared on it. I pressed the button as we soon saw Mr. Heartland's face on it.

"Congratulations on making it this far duelist!" Mr. Heartland said "You are among the top fourteen who made it this far. Now you must go through this cave of darkness in order to be in the top eight and compete in one of four fields: the Magma field, the Space field, the Jungle field, and the Canyon field, Good luck!" he said as the transmission ended.

"So it looks like you need to eliminate up to six other duelist to be in the top eight Shark." I said as Shark nodded.

"Then let's get started." He said as we went off as he continued elimanting other duelist as I looked down at the pictures of the four duel fields. Of course the best scenario for Shark would be either the jungle, space or canyon fields since he has a water deck which could give him a disadvantage if he landed in the magma field. I looked at the list of the top fourteen duelist who made it so far in the finals as it dwindled down to twelve then ten and finally when Shark eliminated the last of them eight. So there it was the top eight; my brother, Yuma, Nistro, Dextra, Vetrix, Quinton and Quattro. And as I looked up ahead I could see us tailgating Quattro heading to one of the four fields for our quarter final duel.

**Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Quattro, Shark and Ryan arrive at the Magma field and things are heating up. Shark's heart is continued to be filled with darkness, Ryan feels its effects and Quattro reviles a secret that is connected to Ryan and Rio. Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Heating Secrets. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Carnival Wave Arc II. So I just want to say that after this chapter there are about five chapters left in the story. Once again thanks to everyone for supporting this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 13: Heating Secrets**

**Ryan's POV**

We finally arrived at the one place where I was hoping Quattro wouldn't lead us, the Magma field. As I looked down at the screen, I could see that Vetrix and Kite would move on to the semifinals and only my brother, Quattro, Nistro and Yuma were left. I only hoped that Dextra was okay in her duel with Vetrix not knowing what he could do to her. My attention soon turned back to my brother as our cart came slowly to a close and both my brother and I got out.

"Phew I know this is just a hologram but I'm feeling the effects of this heat." I said rubbing my forehead as Shark just chuckled.

"Well don't worry, I'll find a way to make this duel field a bit cooler." He said as I smiled. We both then looked over to the other side to see Quattro standing there. No more running, no more chasing, just my brother and Quattro. Of course my brother had a huge disadvantage; the magma field could destroy water monsters. There was also the condition that Shark was in. He was so bent on revenge that I even got into it and darkness had almost enveloped both our hearts if it wasn't for our brotherly bond that kept the darkness at bay. He even believes that it was Quattro was the one who put me and Rio in the hospital. To me it was unknown on who put us in the hospital, the memory is still foggy and all I could remember was the fire and trying to protect Rio.

"Let's Duel!" They said as they both had 4000 life points since the finals began. Immediately, Shark went to work playing his spell card Plate Salvage which froze the entire field for two turns. Soon the field felt cooler as then two lights appeared. We all looked over to see Yuma, Astral and surprisingly Tori with them. But then I felt a bad vibe as I looked around but nothing was there. Shark continued to go to work summoning first Tripod Fish and then special summoning Shark Stickers. Then he xyz summoned Aero Shark and then activated its effect giving damage to Quattro. I smiled seeing Quattro getting damage on the first turn of the duel.

"Good move Shark, keep up the Shark attack!" I said as Shark looked behind me and smiled and gave me thumbs up. But then our little celebration was short lived when Quattro special summoned his Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll since Shark controlled an xyz monster he then summoned his Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer and activated Gear Changer's effect changing the level of his Gear Changer to the same level of his Magnet Doll. He then xyz summoned his Number 15 and soon I felt a chill up my spine. That was the same monster that almost put me out in our duel. I then felt another chill as I looked around but no one was there except my brother, Quattro, Astral, Tori and Yuma. He then activated his Number's effect destroying Aero Shark and dealt damage to Shark. "Oh no, Shark!" I said as Shark slowly got up as Quattro attacked him directly, but knowing Shark he had a plan as he activated his trap card Bubble Bringer to prevent damage. I had the feeling someone was watching us as the field began to heat up again since it was the end of two turns and Plate Salvage's effect ended. It was then Shark's turn again as he summoned Hammer Shark and then send his activated trap card to the graveyard and summoned Tripod Fish again and it's level increased by one.

"Did you forget about Magma fields effect Shark?" Quattro said. "This field was meant to destroy water attributed monsters, I'll show you!" he said as two monster appeared out of the magma I was worried for Shark but he surprised me again by activating his other set trap card he placed at the end of his first turn Adapt to Adversity to prevent his water monsters to be destroyed by spells and trap cards. He then looked over to me as I looked at him.

"Ryan, do you trust me?" he asked as I felt a little confused at his question.

"What do you mean Shark?" I asked as he turned around fully to face me.

"I mean do you trust me on what I'm about to do right now. I can't do this without your support." He said as I smiled.

"Of course I do Shark, I will always support you no matter what." I said as Shark smiled.

"Good, then you don't mind at what I do next!" He said turning around facing Quattro again. "When I xyz summon my Tripod Fish counts as two monsters, due to Bubble Bringer's effect." He said as a second Tripod Fish appeared. "Next I overlay my three level four monsters and xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake!" He said as I was shocked as his Number appeared as I felt a sharp pain in my heart as fell to one knee on the floor. Shark then looked around to see me and got worried. "Oh no, Ryan I'm sorry!" he said as he walked over to me but I put up one hand to stop him.

"No Shark, focus on the duel, don't worry about me." I said as he nodded and looked at Quattro once again.

"Now Shark Drake attack Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!" he said as I smiled since both are Number Cards and only Numbers could destroy other Numbers, his Giant Grinder was gone and now Quattro only had 1500 life points left. "Now I activate Shark Drake's special ability, by using one overlay unit, I can special the destroyed monster back to your field but it's attack points are reduced by 1000." He said as I smiled. If Shark Drake's attack hit, Shark would win the duel. But Quattro had more tricks up his sleeve as special summoned another Gimmick Puppet called Twilight Joker and banishing his Giant Grinder from the Graveyard since it was destroyed in battle. I grunted to myself as I couldn't believe that Shark's chances of winning was snatched from him again when suddenly we heard Quattro yelling in the air a name, Vetrix. My eyes widened at the name as he must've been the one I felt watching us since the start of the duel.

"Are you here Vetrix?" Shark said out loud. "Show yourself." He said as a image of the small child appeared.

"Peek-a-boo!" he said giving both me and Shark a jump. Then Shark lunged at him but then he disappeared, and suddenly reappeared only to have multiple of him as he began to give us his plan. "I plan on using Shark Drake to consume Shark to use him against Dr. Faker." He said as I recognized the name. Dr. Faker was the one who build Heartland. But why would Vetrix want to use my brother against such a man?

"Think again Vetrix, you aren't using me for anything!" he said as I looked on.

"Think again, you will be my puppet and powerless to resist me." He said as I decided to speak up.

"No you won't, Vetrix. Our bond as brothers will be stronger than any of your manipulation." I said as he then looked at me.

"Ah, Ryan Oliver always defiant, I should have used something stronger to make your growing hatred for Quattro but then I realized you didn't have what it took." He said as my eyes widened.

"So that was you in my dreams coming into my room before my duel." I said.

"That's right Ryan, I knew some of Shark's influence had rubbed on you so I used that for my advantage in order to get what I want. But now is not the time to reveal that." He said as Quattro spoke up, questioning Vetrix about why he wasn't chosen in his plan but Vetrix just replied that Quattro wasn't the stronger duelist. That got Quattro angry as he turned his attention back to Shark and using his spell card Gimmick Puppet Ritual to special summon his Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll back to the field from the graveyard. Then he grinned and looked at me.

"Hey Oliver, remember when I said Number 15 was just one of my three ace monsters? Well allow me to introduce to you and your brother Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" he said as a giant puppet swordsmen appeared. Then he equip his number with String of Destiny and if he draws a monster card he can attack by the same level as the monster. And he did, he drew a level eight monster and send it to the graveyard to attack Shark Drake eight times. Of course Shark Drake wouldn't be destroyed but since Number 40 had 3000 attack points and Number 32 had 2800 attack points Shark would lose 1600 life points and go from 2100 to 500 life points in one turn as it attacked and attacked and attacked, hitting Shark.

"Quattro please stop!" I heard Yuma shout out to the puppet duelist. "Dueling has nothing to do with your anger." He said as I spoke up.

"Yeah Quattro, Yuma's right!" I said even though I don't like Quattro I had to stop him.

"That's enough from you two!" Vetrix said as he used his crest power to put both me and Yuma in chains. I tried to struggle out of my chains all the while I heard Yuma talking to Vetrix telling him about how dueling is supposed to be fun and he just used the opposite of it as my eyes wieden hearing what he did to Dextra and his two sons Trey and Quinton.

"What are you talking about Yuma, what happened to them?" I asked as Yuma looked at me.

"He made Dextra suffer and used Trey and Quinton as part of his plans for revenge." He said as I gasped and was horrified at what he had done. But then Shark's cries of pain turned my attention back to him as the effect of String of Destiny ended as well as his turn and Shark was lying there on the floor.

"Shark, no…" I said as water came to my eyes as I was scared. Then what came next just turned the situation worse. Quattro used his number's effect and placed a String counter on Shark Drake so that at the end of Shark's turn he would take damage equal to Shark Drake. "Shark please, you've got to, you've got to get up! Shark!" I yelled out as I tried to get up but Vetrix's chains had me pinned down and the pain was still in my heart. Quattro continued to mock Shark some more even bringing up Rio again. I than heard Shark Drake's voice again as the pain increased in my body. His voice was trying to tempt him to give into the hate.

"If you do join me, I will give mercy to your helpless brother." He said as I looked over to him.

"No way, I won't let you control me or hurt my brother. You hear me I'll never let you control me!" he said as he then activated Different Dimension Deepsea Trench banishing Shark Drake as the pain I felt in my body was gone and he set a monster card face down in defense mode and ended his turn as Vetrix freed both me and Yuma. And so it was Quattro's turn as we all grew tense. With String of Destiny attached to his number card, he could attack multiple times again just like his last turn and beating Shark. Then Vetrix appeared again once again telling Quattro that he would not be successful this time as he was last ad Quattro yelled at him for doubting his abilities as a duelist. Then to more shock Quattro reviled that Vetrix was really Byron Arclight the man from the photograph Quinton showed me meaning that Vetrix and Byron was the same man and that was how he knew my parents. He also reviled that Vetrix gave him the orders to make Shark angry.

"You're pathetic you know that?" Shark said as I looked at him in shock. "I don't care if Vetrix gave you all these orders you are still going to pay." He said as I just looked on trying to find the words to calm the tension, but nothing came out as Vetrix continued to call out how pathetic Quattro was including his two brothers. The puppet duelist then activated String of Destiny's effect by drawing one card and as he drew and held up his card he let out a cry of disappointment as I took a sigh of relief. It wasn't a monster card; instead it was a spell card and he couldn't attack this turn as he decided to go a different route in his plan. He summoned Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms and activated it's special ability destroying his equip spell card and doubling its level. I took a breath as it was a good thing too now that the spell card was destroyed. He then tribute his Number card and special summoned his Gimmick Puppet Nightmare.

"Now when I xyz summon my Gimmick Puppet Nightmare counts as two monsters." He said as another Gimmick Puppet Nightmare appeared. Now I overlay my three level eights and xyz summon my true ace monster Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo." He said as a huge humanoid Lion stood in front of us.

"Aw man that is one big bad kitty." I said at I was amazed as it stood at 3200 attack points. What's worse was its effect, by using one overlay unit he was one turn away from winning. I grew worried since there was possibly no other way of beating Quattro until a voice rang out, Vetrix's voice.

"You know Shark, you could approach this in a way Quattro never could strategically." He said as I just stood there.

"You stay out of this Vetrix don't help out Shark!" Quattro called out as I had to agree but I had a feeling Vetrix had another way of 'helping' my brother.

"You're usefulness has ran out Quattro, you have no place in my plans anymore. Besides your useless to me now." He said as I was shocked. How could this madman say that about his own son. "Now Shark, we both know you can't walk out of this duel as a looser." He said. "You do know what needs to be done. Unless of course getting even with Quattro doesn't matter anymore." He said as I realized what he was talking about.

"No, don't do it Shark, don't give in." I said as Shark continued to glare at Vetrix.

"Ryan's right, I won't do it I will beat Quattro my way." Shark said angrily at him.

"Well at least your rage is giving in." Vetrix said as I continued to stare helplessly.

"Be quiet, I won't help you!" he said angrily as the pain returned to my heart as I clinched it and fell to both knees this time.

"It appears that Shark Drake is calling for you Shark, all you have to do is let the number take hold." Vetrix said with an evil laugh at the end.

"Shark, no please don't do it. Think of what'll happen if you do this." I said as the pain returned to my heart. "I don't understand though, why am I feeling this pain. The darkness inside of me should've left by now."

"Wrong Ryan." Vetrix said turning his attention to me. "Since I planted a seed of darkness inside your heart which is connected to Shark's it will never go away that is unless Shark gives in." He said as I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Ryan." I then heard Shark say as I looked over to him. "I have no other choice!" he said as he made his next turn.

"Shark don't!" I said but Shark didn't listen as he went for his turn. He flipped summon his monster that he placed in his last turn Deep Sweeper and tribute it to destroy Deepsea Trench to summon Shark Drake.

"Shark Drake the time has come let as unite as one, go Chaos Xyz evolution!" he said as a purple aura glowed around him as well as Shark Drake took a different shape. "Arise Chaos Number 39: Shark Drake Veiss." He said I fell down to the ground.

"No Shark…" I said as I blanked out.

"Ryan, Ryan get up bro!" I heard a voice as I slowly opened my eyes to see Shark holding me in his arms.

"Shark?" I asked as he smiled, something he rarely does.

"I did it, I won." He said as I smiled back.

"Well that's a relief." I said as he helped me got back up on my feet.

"Ryan!" I heard Yuma's voice call out as I saw him Tori and Astral coming over to me.

"Glad to see you back on your feet Ry." He said as I smiled.

"Yeah, you gave us all quite a scare for a minute." Tori said as we then heard a groan. We looked over to see Quattro slowly getting up.

"Ryan, Shark I'm sorry for everything." He said.

"Yeah right, so now you're now playing the nice guy?" Shark yelled out.

"Please you've got to believe me it was all Vetrix's plan from the start." He said as Shark continued to stare at him.

"Why should I believe you?" Shark asked as Quattro pulled out a card from the pocket of his jacket.

"Ryan come over here." He said as I looked over to Shark as he gave me an approving nod as I slowly walked over to Quattro. "Please take this card, it should help you regain some of your memories I took away from you." He said handing me the card as I took it.

"What do you mean memories you took away from…" I said when suddenly the card glowed as I looked down to see Quattro's crest on it. Suddenly it grew dark, Shark and the others were gone as I was holding a brown paper bag and walking.

"Hey Ryan are you even listening to me?" a familiar voice said as I looked over to see Rio. "I said isn't Reginald going to be surprised when we show him his birthday cake?" she asked as I responded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll love it." I said as I then remembered. The day Rio and I ended up in the hospital was when Rio wanted to surprise Shark with a special cake she wanted to make for him. We were just walking home from the grocery store and Rio wanted to take a quick short cut.

"Excuse me are you by any chance Rio Kastle?" a voice said as we looked to see Quattro without the scar on his face.

"Oh my gosh, your Quattro aren't you?" Rio said in surprise. I also remembered that Rio was a big fan of Quattro as she couldn't stop talking about him, something that made me a bit jealous.

"Last time I checked." He said jokingly as Rio giggled. "Well I was wondering if you wish to duel me. I heard from some of your friends how a wonderful duelist your are." He said as Rio gasped.

"Yes I would love to duel you!" she said as she put her d-gazer and d-pad on. Then I remembered Quattro had challenged Rio to a duel the duel was going fine until. "Well I've got to say Quattro I'm impressed, you are a fine duel monsters champion." She said as Quattro smirked.

"Well yes I've got to say I am." He said. "But you haven't seen nothing yet, I draw!" he said as he then looked down and he was frightened by what he saw.

"Hey Quattro are you okay?" She asked as Quattro looked up and smiled.

"Uh, yeah I'm okay." He said as he then had a wicked smile on his face. "But you aren't now I play this spell card." He said as he played it but something went wrong. Fire had spurted out of the card and I could tell this was no hologram, it was real. The flames hit the nearby buildings as there was no way to escape. Then a flaming pipe was coming down on Rio.

"Rio look out!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the way as the pipe came down on me. I saw her as I helplessly called out for her as she was enveloped in flames. Then smoke came into my lungs as I then blanked out. I then felt someone holding me as I looked up to see Quattro carrying me on his shoulders while he was also holding Rio. "Quattro…" I muttered as I could hear him say over and over 'I'm sorry.' Then a bright light came into my eyes as I found myself back with Shark and the others.

"Now you know what happened." Quattro said as Shark put a hand on me.

"Ryan what happened, what did you see?" he asked as I looked over at him.

"It was Quattro, you were right Shark, he did attack me and Rio but he then saved us from the fire." I said.

"That's right Ryan, I felt terrible and I never meant to hurt the both of you. I just did what Vetrix did without thinking please you have to believe me. And after word I went to both yours and Rio's hospital room and removed your memories of that night using my crest to remove any evidence and put them in those cards." He said.

"I believe you." Tori then spoke up.

"Yeah it's because of you both her and Ryan made it out." Yuma then said.

"But it was my fault. So if you want to hate someone hate me." He said as he pulled out another card. "Here this card contains Rio's memories of that night." He said as he tossed it over to me. "So please, Shark, Ryan help me help him please bring back my father." He said as a portal appeared under him. "And Ryan," he said as I looked up at him "your brother and sister, are lucky to have someone like you in their lives so please cherish every moment together when you three are finally reunited." He said and with that he was gone.

"Come on Ryan." Shark said as I stood there for a few more seconds looking at where Quattro was as I then went over to the duel coaster.

"So Shark, Ryan are you going to help us defeat Vetrix, are you two even listening?" he said as I looked over to him.

"Yeah now you listen Yuma, I'm going to take care of Vetrix regardless of Quattro. And I'm going to teach that creep never to mess with me." And with that we left the three behind. For the rest of the ride we remained quiet still trying to consume everything what had happened.

**Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: With Shark and Quattro's duel over the two Kastle brothers head for home, but then they get an unexpected visitor who takes both brothers. Just who is this mysterious kidnapper? Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Sharklight.**

**Phew that was a long chapter then I expected it to be, but I hope you all enjoyed it so for now, this is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Carnival Wave Arc II! So just a slight warning though this chapter maybe very short. Now let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 14: Sharklight**

**Ryan's POV**

After arriving back at the starting area where the finals began earlier, we had to confirm with the officials that Shark had won. Surprisingly, Kite and Vetrix had done the same thing since they told us that only three of the four quarter final duels were cut off in the beginning. I had assumed it was Vetrix since he didn't want anyone to know about his plans. Only Yuma and Nistro's duel didn't get cut off and I had asked Shark for us to stay so I can cheer on Yuma along with his friends. He said yes but decided to go wait for me by his motorcycle. I managed to get a seat with Yuma's other friends including Donovan. The duel was very intense as the canyon field switched to a sunset field and Yuma came back to win. So the semifinals were set, one match would be Yuma against my brother and the other was Kite against Vetrix. It was kind of weird how many times my brother and Yuma had either faced off against each other or teamed up, must've been fate or something. After saying goodbye to Yuma's friends, Donovan and I were walking to where Shark was while at the same time I told him about Shark's duel with Quattro.

"So you really think Shark Drake really has control over your brother?" Donovan asked while also signing autographs to fans that came up to him.

"I don't know, I'm just really worried for him you know." I said as I stared at the ground and felt Donovan put a hand on me as I looked up at him as he gave me a friendly smile.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure whatever darkness is inside Shark can be conquered by your brother bond you told me about." He said as I smiled back.

"Well thanks Donny." I said as we then arrived where my brother was as I waved goodbye at Donovan and rejoined my brother.

"So did Yuma win his duel?" Shark asked as I nodded.

"Yes and you will be facing him in the semifinals and if you win you face the winner of Kite and Vetrix's duel." I said even though in my mind I was hoping Yuma could win so that he could help Shark out like the last time.

"Well Yuma shouldn't be a problem, it's Vetrix that I'm after." He said as he clinched his fist. "Because that psycho is going to pay for what he has done to both you and Rio!" he said as I grew worried, even when his duel with Quattro was over he still felt angry. I then stepped into the passenger seat as Shark stepped into the driver's seat and revved up the motor and off we went. As we rode on our way there was absolute quite between us, probably from what we went through earlier with Quattro. I still couldn't believe that such a jerk would actually save me and Rio in that fire, guess it really showed he regret what he did. "So I was thinking," I then heard Shark say breaking the silence "that we should go to our favorite restaurant to celebrate my victory." He said as he looked behind me for a quick minute. "Sounds good?" he asked as I showed off a small smile and nodded. Shark then turned his attention back to the road when he suddenly stopped.

"Shark why'd you stop?" I asked trying to recover from the hard break.

"I thought I just saw Vetrix." He said as I gasped.

"Vetrix? No way!" I said as he moved his bike to the side of the rode and got off.

"Ryan, you stay right here, I'll be back." He said as he took off to an ally way. So I just sat there waiting even looking at my own cards reading off the effects of each one. Even Dine appeared to give me company, she said after the little stunt she pulled off during my duel against Quattro she had to take a long rest.

"He's been gone for a long time Dine, I hope that he's okay." I said as she smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine after all they don't call him Shark for nothing." She said as I gave a weak smile.

"Your right, but this is Vetrix we're talking about here. Surely you do know Vetrix is a dangerous person." I said as Dine just shivered at the name.

"I know, I know." She said as we the sound of footsteps as we turned around to the ally to see Shark coming out.

"Shark, your back!" I said happily as I hopped out of the motorcycle and ran over to him. "So what happened? Did you find Vetrix?" I asked him but he just stood there and said nothing. Then I realized something was wrong I took a look at his eyes to find out they were dull. "Shark what's wrong?" I asked as he still stood there saying nothing as a familiar laugh rang through the sky.

"Nothing's wrong dear Ryan, Shark is perfectly fine." The voice said as I turned around to see Vetrix giving off an evil smile. "Vetrix! What did you do to him?" I said as I then felt Shark's hands over my eyes.

"Hey Shark what are you doing? Let go of me!" I said trying to struggle of out Shark's grip but he wouldn't let go and I heard Vetrix laugh again.

"He won't let go now Ryan because as of now both you and your brother are now mine!" He aid as I could feel my strength leaving me and I blanked out.

**Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Ryan is now captured by Vetrix and now is helpless as he watches Shark and Yuma's semifinal duel in an unknown room. To make matters worse Vetrix has a disastrous plan that may cost both Ryan his pendent and his very own life! Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Darkest Depths **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Carnival Wave Arc II. So with just a few chapters left in the story I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. I also had to make it T rating for this chapter for safety. So let's continue it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 15: Darkest Depths **

**Ryan's POV**

I awoke to the sound of an announcer as I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. I looked down to see a television monitor showing the broadcast of the WDC semifinal duel between my brother and Yuma. It looked like the duel was underway as I watched helplessly. Then a smell came into my nose as I tried to cough it out.

"Aw I see you're awake Ryan." A voice said as I looked up as my eyes fully opened at who I saw, Vetrix. He was standing there with an evil smile on his childish face.

"Vetrix!" I exclaimed as I tried to reach out for him but my arms didn't move as I heard the sound of clanging metal as I looked up to see my arms above my head locked in chains. "Where are we you psycho?" I asked angrily as Vetrix just laughed.

"Well since you asked." He said as he snapped his fingers and the lights came on. All around me there were pipes and steam coming out of them. "We are in a boiler room Oliver. Somewhere where no one will find you." He said as he laughed some more.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I looked down to see that my feet were also chained but then I gasped to see that my pendent was gone. "My pendent." I said as Vetrix laughed again. "What's so funny Vetrix?" I asked him as he stopped laughing.

"Oh Ryan, you are so clueless." He said as he snapped his fingers again as a spot light came on as I was horrified to what I saw. My pendent connected to some machine with volts coming out of it and a small cylinder with a number on it as it increased. "Just like your parents." He said as I looked back at him.

"What are you planning to do to my pendent and what do you mean I'm clueless like my parents?" I asked getting angry. But then the anger was replaced with a jolt of pain as electricity surged through my body as it then stopped I panted as I looked down at the screen to see Yuma loosing life points at the same time the electricity surged through my body. "Yuma…" I said in a raspy voice as I put my head down as Vetrix laughed once more.

"I see you found the effects of the machine you are strapped to." Vetrix said snapping his fingers once more as I looked back to see the chain I was tied to linked to wires connected to a huge machine. "That machine is connected to the duel that your brother and Yuma are in right now. And every time Yuma loses life points so do you lose your life energy until it goes all the way down to zero for the both of you. And then I will get control of your deck which can only be powered by the energy of your pendent and that's what the machine for your pendent does. Every minute the machine is draining what is left of your pendant's energy, so that I can have the mermail's powers for my own." He said as I just chuckled.

"You know that won't work Vetrix." I said with a grin. " The mermail's power can only be used by someone with pure heart." I said as Vector chuckled.

"Oh I figured that out." He said as he began to glow. "You see I have already obtained the power of someone with a pure heart, so now I can use it." He said with a laugh. "But now let's get to the second question, the one about your parents, Alexander and Natalie Sabrina Oliver." He said as I stared at him looking for the answers. "The reason I called them fools was because they were foolish enough to come on the expedition with your friend Yuma's father and one Dr. Faker, the founder of Heartland." He said as I gasped.

"Why what happened to them?" I said as Vetrix chuckled.

"Why they got in the way of course." He said as I was shocked. "Your parents sacrificed themselves to save me and Yuma's father when one of our own betrayed us they got in the way and tried to save us out of friendship but were sucked in all the same into the same world I was in." he said as I was still in shock.

"So what world did you end up in? Your son told me that they ended up in a remote world." I said still trying to get out of my chains.

"Yes that is true what Quinton said. The three of us were sent to a remote world. While trap there we encountered its inhabitants who said they could help me as long as I helped them in returned of helping me get home to get my revenge I offered your parents up to them where they remain trapped. I have no regret for what I've done in order to get my revenge on the one who betrayed us." He said as I was shocked. My parents were trap on another world by people who this psycho kid worked for. "But is not too late Ryan." He said as I looked at him. "I can release you from this and if you join me and get your revenge on the betrayer." He said as he laughed.

"No." I said as he stopped laughing and looked at me with a confused look. "I won't join you, I won't get revenge because that isn't what my parents would want. They would want me to continue living everyday with happiness and joy. And guess what Vetrix, that's what I've done and I'll continue to do. I will get out of this and stop your plans of using my power." I said as Vetrix sighed.

"Oh well, I could've set you free and may have found a way to get back your parents." He said as I felt another shock in my body from the machine that I was hooked up too as I looked down to see Yuma losing more life points as I felt more of my life energy draining out. "And now I have to get back to watching your brother defeat Yuma. How ironic it is to see the brother who would protect you now destroy you." He said with a laugh as he disappeared. I looked at the screen some more as the situation got worse. On the sixth turn of the duel Shark xyz summoned Number 32 and attacked Yuma's monster which made Yuma lose more life points and me my life energy. And to make matters worse I could hear Shark saying that it was Yuma who attacked Rio. But Yuma would keep on fighting back and eventually brought Shark down to below one thousand life points. But then it got worse, on Shark's next turn he chaos xyz summoned Shark Drake Veiss and attacked Yuma's monster as both more of Yuma's life points and my life energy decreased. I breathed heavily and just bowed my head as I couldn't believe it was all over.

"Ryan, please don't give up." I heard Dine's frail voice say as I looked up to see the faint spirit of her looking weak. "There is one way to get through to your brother." She said as she coughed and then put up both of her hands as a circle of light appeared. "Use this bubble to contact your brother, concentrate on him." She said as she faded away and I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bubble and on my brother. "Shark, please listen to my voice." I said as I then heard a voice on the television.

"Ry…an." I heard as I looked to see Shark as my voice got through to him as Yuma used his turn to xyz summon Utopia and using strategy used Utopia's effect to negate its attack and used his trap card to take control of Shark's number.

"Yuma no." I said as I felt exhausted from the draining but now was my chance to get through to Shark. "Shark, please remember who your friends are, who your family is and who I am. Remember how all this happened." I said as I saw Shark on the TV finally snap out of Vetrix's control.

"Ryan, I can hear you but where are you?" He said as I began to tire out.

"I'm inside a boiler room, please Shark save me." I said as I began to blank out.

**Normal POV**

Ryan just hung there in the boiler room in chains knocked out. Both machines connected to Ryan and his pendent powered down since they were connected to Yuma and Shark's duel and with Yuma the victor both were now rendered harmless as the energy returned to both pendent and Ryan. Just then the door to the boiler room opened as an officer walked in.

"Sir we found him!" He shouted to the outside as several more officers walked in taking him down from the chains. After his duel with Yuma, Shark had informed the paramedics that picked him up to look in the boiler rooms for his missing brother. They informed the authorities and checked as they finally found him.

"Wait." The head officer said as he took the pendent off the machine it was attached to and put it around Ryan's neck. "There, now take him to the hospital, we'll clear this all out later." He said as they walked out. Little did they know that behind them as they closed the door, Vetrix appeared. He was already frustrated that Yuma had managed to defeat Shark and get him out of his grip. He was shocked to see that both Ryan and his pendent were gone.

"NO!" he shouted out loud. "I have already lost Shark now I lost Ryan and his pendent." He said as he then calmed down and smiled. "It doesn't matter this is all a delay in the end I will get what I want." He said as he began to glow. "After all I do have Kite's little brother's power so that will be enough." He said as he teleported out of the room. After he teleported out the entire room exploded leaving behind no evidence.

**Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Shark and Ryan awaken to find out that Yuma is in danger. They race back to the city to find him as they team up with Tori, Kite and Orbital to find him. Will they all find him in time? Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: Tower Race. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Carnival Wave Arc II. So there are only a few chapters left in the story but I hope you all enjoyed it so far. So now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Chapter 16: Tower Race**

**Ryan's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find out that I was in a different room. I jolted up and found out I was on a bed in hospital clothes. I then looked down to see that I my pendant was around my neck again. I took a hold of it in my hand and smiled. I then looked over to see Shark stirring as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Shark you're okay." I said with a smile as he smiled back.

"Of course I am, it'll take more then what happened to me to bring me down." He said as he looked at me. "I could say the same thing to you." He said as I smiled and puffed out my chest.

"Of course it'll take more then what happened to me to bring me down as well." I said as we then both laughed. However the moment was interrupted when something was seen at the corner of my eye. I looked over Shark as he turned around to see what I was looking at. There was a giant golden sphere hovering over the stadium.

"That's got to be Yuma." Shark said as I looked at him.

"Yuma?" I said as he looked at me.

"Oh yeah, I guess you forgot, Yuma defeated me in the semifinals and helped me get out of Vetrix's control, with your help of course." He said as I looked at him.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't be here alive if I didn't get through to you in time." I said as I then looked back at the glowing sphere. "But I wonder who he's dueling." I said as I looked on the small table between both mine and Shark's bed to see our d-pads as I reached over to mine as I logged onto a duel stream website and was shocked to see who Yuma was dueling. "Yuma is dueling Vetrix." I said as Shark looked over to me. "Which means Vetrix defeated Kite." I said as the both of us looked on the stream to watch the moves both Yuma and Vetrix were doing on their respected turns. Until we finally saw Vetrix's life points go down to zero and both Shark and I smiled. "Yuma won!" I said with joy in my heart as I gave Shark a high five. But our celebration for Yuma was shortly cut off when the building began to shake. "Shark what's going on?" I said trying to hold on to something.

"I don't know." Shark said looking outside the window again. "But if I had to guess it's coming from the stadium inside the city." He said as the shaking stopped and he quickly ran over to a closet. "Good they're here." He said as he pulled out to hangers with our clothes on. "Here better suit up." He said as I did as I had a pretty good idea to what Shark was going to do. With the hospital in confusion we had the advantage as we slipped through the back door. I then stopped as I looked back to the hospital looking up at the window of the room Rio was in. "Ryan come on we have to find Yuma." Shark said getting my attention as I then ran to catch up with him. We didn't have time to get on Shark's motorcycle as we just ran until we arrived in the city as the area around us began to shake. Something then caught my attention as I looked up to the sky.

"Shark, look!" I said as I pointed up to see the sphere then turn into a beam of light and headed towards Heartland Tower.

"Yuma!" Shark shouted as he then took my hand. "Come on Ryan!" he said as we ran into a panicked crowed trying to leave. We then ran to the tower as sirens went off all around us. We finally made it to the base of the tower where we found that the door had luckily been opened. We then went in too as the debris began fall down and shut the door behind us. "Come on let's go." He said as I followed him. We then began to hear voices as we stopped to see Tori and Orbital trying to get to get Kite out of some debris that fell on him. "Out of the way!" Shark said as Tori and Orbital looked back to see us.

"Where did you two come from?" Tori asked.

"It's you again." The robot said in disgust remembering our last encounter.

"Ryan and I can lift that thing, the moment we do you and the robot, get him out." He said as I went by his side. "Okay Ryan on three." He said as he counted up to three and we both lifted the debris as Tori and Orbital pulled Kite out.

"Thanks you two." Tori said as I smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"No problem, now get him out of here." Shark said walking away with me following him.

"No, I'm not leaving." We then heard Kite say as we both looked back to see him slowly getting back on his feet.

"The place is coming down man." Shark argued back.

"I'm not leaving without my brother." Kite said as both me and Tori gasped. I remembered when I got home after my duel with Kite I looked him up apparently Kite had a younger brother named Hart who was very sick.

"What Hart's down here too?" Tori asked.

"Where is he?" I asked Orbital.

"It's a bit complicated." Orbital said as Kite tried to tell him to be quiet.

"Do you know where Hart is?" Tori said kneeling down to Orbital but he didn't say anything. "Out with it, where is Hart!" he said as Orbital looked at her.

"Hart is being used by Dr. Faker to power up the sphere field cannon." He said as we all gasped.

"Wait, what is a sphere field cannon?" I asked.

"It is the ultimate weapon created to destroy Astral world." Orbital began explaining. "In order to make it work he got Master Kite to collect number cards to gather there energy in one place to create a devastating blast." He said as I gasped.

"So that's why there was the World Duel Carnival," I said. "the tournament was created to see if there were any other number cards out there for Dr. Faker to collect." I said as Kite looked at me.

"You sound like this is something familiar to you." He said as I looked at him.

"It is if you read books by the legendary duelists they too were involved in stuff just like this one." I said as Shark then spoke up.

"Okay so it's all bad news, so where is this thing and how do we get to it?" Shark said as I wanted to know as well.

"This doesn't involve any of you. Let's go Orbital." Kite said as he just walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shark asked as Kite then stopped.

"I'm not going to stop if you want to get even with me." Kite said reminding us of the duel he and Shark were in.

"It's not like that." Shark said trying to find the words. "All I want to do is to save Yuma." He said as Tori gasped in surprise. "If they are using the sphere field as a weapon and Yuma is inside then things are going to get bad." He said.

"What do we do then?" I asked hoping someone would speak up and give us an answer.

"I don't know Ryan." Shark said. "But I can't do nothing when Yuma is in danger." He said as he then looked at Orbital. "Now out with you moving junk yard how do we get to it?" he asked.

"I am not a junk yard!" Orbital retorted back then rambling on what he was.

"Kite please, I want to save Yuma too." Tori said. "We all have to work together. Yuma was worried about Hart too you know." She said as Kite remained silent. "Come on Kite let's all work together and save the ones we care for." As Kite still remained silent until finally he spoke up.

"Orbital, let's go." He said as Orbital followed him.

"But Kite." Tori said trying to get his attention.

"We are done talking, right now we need to get to the garbage facility." He said as he walked away. I then smiled and crossed my arms.

"Well now if that's not a way to say 'follow me' then I don't know what is." I said as I followed Kite and Orbital with Tori and Shark behind me. We then walked until we stopped in front of an entire block of debris.

"This is the underground access tunnel but it's blocked off." Orbital said.

"Then there has to be another way then." I said.

"Orbital scan for any possible way around." Kite commanded his loyal robot.

"I-I would except I can't. The panel for me to use to scan the entire building has been blocked by debris."

"Stop making excuses and do something about it!" Shark yelled being impatient with the robot as I sighed as the two argued.

"Wait I know someone who can help us!" Tori said as she pulled out her d-gazer and dialed on it.

"Who Tori?" I asked as she smiled.

"Yuma's sister of course." She said as she got a hold of her. Apparently Kari was a hacker and after managing to hack into the tower's system she found us another way to the trash facility. We then followed Tori's lead as we then finally made our way to the trash facility.

"Welcome!" a familiar voice rang out as we all looked up to see Mr. Heartland himself floating down to us. "I'm so glad you could join us. But if you all are looking for Hart he's a bit busy." He said with a chuckle.

"Where is he?" Kite said as Heartland pointed up.

"Right here." He said as we all looked to see the younger Tenjo brother hanging from a wall of circuits and in pain.

"Hart, can you hear me?" Kite asked as Tori then gasped.

"Hey look up there inside the sphere." She said as we looked up to see Yuma.

"It was all nice of you to come but I'm going to ask you to leave now, we have world to destroy." Heartland said as doors opened around us as we saw hundreds of litter bots surrounding us in their defense mode. Kite then ordered Orbital to destroy them all as they attacked us.

"Ryan, look out!" Shark said pushing me out of the way as he kicked on of the littler bots. I then looked up to see more coming at me as I dodged them.

"Ryan!" I heard Dine's voice. "Quick activate your mermailian armor. It can protect you and help you fight these robots." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I began to doubt myself after what has been going on so far.

"Yes, now do it." She said as I nodded as I took hold of my pendant as it began to glow.

"Mermailian Armor activate!" I shouted as the litter bots surrounded me but the energy from my transformation blasted them as I was instantly transformed.

"Good now hold out your hand and shout out 'Mermailian artillery'." She said as I understood.

"Mermailian artillery!" I shouted as a trident appeared. "Awesome!" I said as I then felt more confident and joined my friends and my brother destroying all the littler bots that came our way.

"Man there is no end to these things." Shark said as we continued fighting.

"Now it's time for you all to disappear along with Yuma." Heartland said as the floor began to open up from right under our feet. "Below us is a portal to Astral world." He said as we all got worried. I for one didn't want to end up on a world that was going to be destroyed if we didn't do something and fast.

"Everyone get to the edge." Shark commanded everyone to do as I nodded and headed towards the edge destroying more bots with my trident. But more and more came commanded by Heartland as I then looked behind me to see Shark getting slashed by one of the bots.

"Shark no!" I said running back but we were already separated as me and Tori were on one side and Kite and Shark on the other. "Shark are you okay?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Ryan I'll be fine." He said as he looked around. "Man more and more keep coming." He said as he then looked to Orbital. "Hey rust bucket can't you stop these things." He said as both he Kite's robot got into another argument.

"Will you two cut it out!" I yelled at them as they stopped. "Look these things have to be taking control from somewhere. We need to find it and shut it off." I said.

"Excellent idea kid, I shall search for the source." He said as he scanned the room. "I found it all I need to do is overload the system." He said as Shark once again yelled at him as Orbital argued back.

"Orbital just get to it!" Kite said as Orbital went to the source and overloaded the system as all the litter bots turned off as well as Heartland's little machine he was riding on as we all watched helplessly as he fell into the portal. I then powered down as went over to Tori as she gave me a sad smile as I then looked down to see Orbital shut down as well. We then looked up as the sphere began to glow.

"What's going on?" I asked as we then saw Yuma fall out. "It's Yuma!" We both shouted with joy. But then our joyful moment was interrupted when we heard a voice rang out.

"Do you really think that my plans would fail without a backup plan?" the voice said as a door opened. "I have a backup system which will come online in a matter of moments and Astral World will be destroyed." The voice said as a huge machine came out with a man sitting on its throne. "It's over, Dr. Faker one, Yuma zero!" he said as I was surprised.

"So that's Dr. Faker?" I asked as Tori nodded.

"It's not over yet Dr. Faker!" Yuma said as Dr. Faker just chuckled and then looked over to me.

"Ryan Oliver, the son of Alexander and Natalie Sabrina Oliver, what an honor it is to finally meet you in person. I see you still have that pendent after all these years." He said as I was confused. What did he mean after all these years. Dr. Faker then turned his attention back to Yuma, Shark and Kite who held up there most powerful xyz monsters. "Well then if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you get. I will finish you all off and soon your days of meddling in my plans will come to an end. And after that this world is mine for the taking." He said.

"Hey Ryan." Tori said as I looked at her. "Those books you read about the legendary duelists, did they win their final battle?" she asked as I then looked back to the four duelists as they prepared for their final battle.

"I don't know, I didn't read that far in. But I do know they had the strength and courage to win and if they could do it, so can our friends." I said as the duel began.

**To be concluded **

**Next time on Carnival Wave Arc II: The Revealing Truth**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**And now, Carnival Wave concludes with The Revealing Truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 17: The Revealing Truth**

**Ryan's POV**

We were all shocked before the duel began Dr. Faker showed robotic parts just like Donovan. We all then put on our d-gazers as the duel began. However since this was a three on one duel Faker started 12000 life points and Yuma, Kite and Shark shared the 4000 life points which could be bad. If one of them made the wrong move they could all lose. Dr. Faker began the duel by sending his monster Garbage Ogre from his hand to the graveyard and drew a Garbage Lord. He then special all three on them as he also lost three thousand life points due to each Garbage Lord's effect, and use them to xyz summoned Number 53: Heart-eartH, which also had one hundred attack points .

"Awe man that is one ugly number." I said. "But why would Faker xyz summon such a weak monster.

"I don't know but remember, this is Shark, Yuma and Kite we're talking about here." She said trying to sound hopeful. 'I'm sure if they all work together they get beat that ugly thing." I then looked back at the duel.

"I just hope your right Tori." I said as it was the trio's turn to go. Yuma started off by xyz summoning his ace Number 39: Utopia, but Faker played one of this trap cards he placed face down last turn to make Utopia battle Heart-eartH.

"That's strange." I said as Tori looked at me.

"What do you mean Ryan?" Tori asked as I looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious? Faker wants them to attack Heart-eartH so he could activate a special ability that could make it a threat." I said as we looked on. Because everyone had a different dueling strategy, Yuma decided to attack first instead of waiting as Utopia attacked. Thanks to that Faker activate Number 53's and equipped his Garbage Ogre he sent to his graveyard earlier to it which made it gain attack points equaled to Utopia meaning it was now a hundred attack points stronger. But I knew to never count Yuma out as he activated Utopia's effect negating its attack. Then by playing his spell card Double or Nothing doubling Utopia's attack power and allowed it to attack again. But Faker negated his Number's destruction by sending Garbage Ogre back to the graveyard it wasn't destroyed but Faker did loose life points as did Heart-eartH returned to its original attack points. But there was more bad news since Heart-eartH's equipped monster was sent back to the graveyard its other special ability activated dealing damage to the trio by half of Utopia's original attack meaning they would lose one thousand two hundred fifty life points. Tori and I both looked on as Yuma, Shark and Kite were hit as their life points dropped to two thousand seven hundred fifty. Then more bad news came when Faker activate another of Number 53's effects using one Overlay Unit to gain life points equal to the damage the trio took as his life points were then raised. "Well I got to say this," I said trying to stay positive for the group. "Even though that wasn't Yuma's great start in a duel he sure has improved." I said remembering seeing all the times Yuma dueled before Astral came. Then Shark stepped up as I smiled. "Alright Shark, go show that mad doctor who's boss!" I cheered own as he looked over to me and smiled and gave me a thumbs up as I smiled back and gave him a thumbs up in return. But then something was wrong, before Shark could even draw I saw him cringe in pain. "I wonder what's wrong." I said in worry as I then remembered. During the battle with the bots one of them had come up to Shark and slashed him across the chest. "Shark hold on!" I said as I was attempting to jump over to where trio was.

"Ryan stop!" Shark said as I looked at him.

"But Shark, your hurt." I said as he looked at me.

"I'll be fine bro, besides if you jump you'll never make it and end up just like Mr. Heartland." He said as I looked down to see the portal still open as I saw that he had a good point.

"Just be careful." I said as Shark began his move. He first summoned out his Hammer Shark. He then used Utopia's last overlay unit to special summon Xyz Remora much to Yuma's complaining about it. "Yuma, don't worry!" I called out to him. "Shark knows what he's doing." I said as Yuma looked over at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtingly.

"Believe me Yuma, Shark wouldn't have made that move unless there was a reason for it." I said trying to comfort Yuma about my brother's decision. To back up my claim Shark showed Yuma why by overlaying xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake and since it was a water xyz monster Xyz Remora is counted as an additional Overlay Unit. I was scared about Shark summoning that number, even though I could no longer feel the pain anymore I still had a bad feeling about it but then Shark looked over and my direction and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Ryan, this time I'm in control of Shark Drake." He said as I smiled.

"Then go for it." I said as Shark smiled and turned around to Faker. He activated his spell card Shield Fin and attached it to Utopia. He then took control of Utopia and attacked Heart-eartH with it with Faker activating its effect again but this time Shark had a plan by using the effect of his equip spell and reducing Utopia's attack to zero so did Heart-eartH's. "All right Shark, you found a way around it!" I cheered as even though it was a risky move and the trio would lose one hundred life points, Shark Drake could go in for an attack. Both Tori and I cheered some more as Faker's life points dropped sharply. But Faker wasn't done, even though they found a way to receive less damage, there was Heart-eartH's other effects inflicting damage to the trio by half of Shark Drake's as the team only had thirteen hundred life points left. Then it was Kite's turn as I clinched my fist feeling Kite's own. "Payback time for Kite." I said. "No one uses their own son for their own agenda's and get away with it." As Tori had to agree with me. Kite was used by Dr. Faker, his own father to collect number cards which meant to take the souls of duelist which the Number card was attached to. Kite started his turn by summoning Photon Crusher and then special summoning Photon Slasher since he now had control of both Utopia and Shark Drake. He then tribute them to special summon his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon.

"Wow Ryan, look at that." Tori said in awe. "Utopia, Shark Drake and Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, they assembled a duel monsters dream team." She said as I was amazed too. I would never think the three ace monsters of Yuma, my brother and Kite on the same side. Kite played on the same strategy Shark played last turn as Faker was now under twenty five hundred life points. But with Faker activating Number 53's special ability, Kite played his own quick spell card Photon Prevent to reduce the damage they received to zero since he had his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon on his side of the field.

"This is it, go for it Kite!" I said as I couldn't help but root for him as his dragon attacked his Number and even though it wouldn't be destroyed Faker would still take twenty nine hundred points of damage. His dragon's attack hit as both me and Tori cheered as we then heard Dr. Faker led out an evil laugh. "Why is he laughing? Doesn't he know that the duel is over?" I said as the dust sided as a dragon appeared on Dr. Faker's side.

"Sorry boys, but let me introduce you all to Heart-earth's true form, Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon!" he said as we were all astonished.

"But how?" I asked as Dr. Faker chuckled.

"Oh it's quite simple," Dr. Faker explained "since Heart-eartH doesn't have any overlay units I can use it as an overlay unit and xyz summon Number 92." He said as we were all still shocked that the duel wasn't over yet. To make matters worse Heart-eartH Dragon's special ability activated since it was special summoned all three of the trio's ace monsters switch from attack to defense mode then he activated his face down called Faker called Fake Form which would inflict four hundred points of damage for each defense mode monster.

"Oh no," I said "since the trio have twelve hundred life points, and have three monsters on the field, they are going to lose all their life points." I said as Tori gasped in horror and Dr. Faker laughed.

"That's right Oliver, so say goodbye to your precious brother and his friends." He said.

"I don't think so." We both heard Kite say as we looked over to him still remembering it was his turn. "By sending Kuriphoton to the graveyard and paying half our life points to prevent damage." He said as both Tori and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that's a relief." I said still knowing the guys were still in the duel.

"Yeah, but now they only have six hundred life points remaining." Tori said.

"Yeah, hope they can turn it around." I said, as the mad doctor's turn to go again.

"Now Heart-eartH Dragon attack Shark Drake!" Dr. Faker shouted as the number fired its attack at Shark Drake.

"But why would Dr. Faker attack Shark Drake? Its attack points is less then Shark Drake's defense points. It makes no sense." Tori noted as I agreed.

"I activate one of my dragon's special abilities." Dr. Faker announced. "The damage I would have taken becomes my opponents instead." He said as both Tori and I gasped in horror.

"That means the three would lose twenty one hundred life points." Tori said.

"And that's enough to wipe them out completely." I said as I then looked at Shark as he grinned. "Unless they have more up their sleeves." I said as my brother active his trap card Escape Lure changing the attack to another target and chose Utopia. "That means they would now loose one thousand life points, but that still isn't enough." I said.

"Unless Yuma has something to half it again." Tori said and he did. Yuma activated Half Unbreak and used it on Heart-eartH Dragon halving the battle damage again down to five hundred as the trio only had one hundred life points as Faker's life points increased by the battle damage and set a card.

"So the duel rides on the trio's turn." I said. "We must believe they will pull through." Tori then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Ryan, I'm sure they will find a way." She said as we braced ourselves for the trio's turn.

"I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma shouted out as that gave us all hope. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" I heard Yuma shout as I was surprised.

"Did he say Chaos Xyz Evolution?" I asked.

"Go Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" he said as Utopia took on a new form.

"Hold on, that's the same way Shark xyz summoned Shark Drake Veiss!" I said.

"Uh huh, that's chaos xyz evolution." Tori told me. "Apparently according to Yuma his life points have to be below one thousand." She explained as I then remembered.

"That's what happened to Shark in his duel with Quattro, his life points were below one thousand when he summoned his chaos number." I said as Yuma continued his turn. He then attacked Heart-eartH Dragon with Utopia Ray then playing his quick spell Gamusharush reducing Utopia Ray's attack points to zero and dealing six hundred points of damage.

"Alright, way to go Yuma!" Tori cheered on with the color of her cheeks light pink as I chuckled. It was then Shark's turn as he cringed in pain again.

"Shark…" I muttered as I clinched my fist close to my heart. "You've got to pull through bro, you just got to." I said as Faker then activated Heart-eartH's dragon's effect before Shark could even begin his turn banishing Utopia Ray and a card Yuma set from play. "Shark, you can do it, just ride the wave to victory!" I shouted as my pendent began to glow.

"Ryan let us lend our power to help Shark." Dine said as I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes, let us lend our true power to Shark, don't worry us mermails will be okay." She said as I nodded.

"Okay Dine," I said closing my eyes as I could feel a surge of energy in my hand and my eyes shot open. "Alright, souls of the mermails lend Shark your strength!" I said as a beam of light left my hand and aimed at Shark as he began to glow a mixture of purple and navy blue as he looked at me.

"Thanks Ryan." He said as I nodded as both me and him closed our eyes and concentrated on the moment and opened them. "Go chaos xyz evolution!" both Shark and I said as if I was in unison with him now. "Come on out Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss!" we both said as Shark Drake changed into its chaos form. "Now I activate Deep Sea Attack, by sending Jawsman from my hand to the graveyard, I can attack you directly." Then Shark Drake Veiss attacked but Faker had another trick up his sleeve, the trap card Fake Life activated gaining Life points equal to the attacking Shark Drake Veiss's attack points.

"So much for the power of the mermails and the power of chaos working together." Faker said mocking us. "This just proves how pathetic you all are and how different the three, no the four of you can be." He said as I clinched my fist.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Shark said as he cringed in pain again.

"No," I said "The mermail's strength it isn't enough." I said as it was Kite's turn as Heart-eartH Dragon's ability activated again banishing both Shark Drake Veiss and Shark's set card as I then heard him laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Dr. Faker asked.

"Because of this," Shark said. "The trap card Xyz Dimension Splash lets met special summon two level eight water attribute monsters. I special summon two Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon." He said as I smiled. Now Kite's turn began as overlayed two of Shark's monsters along with his Galaxy Eyes to xyz summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"Now father, will you stop all this or do I have to stop you by force." Kite said as Dr. Faker refused to surrender. With that Kite activated his Neo Galaxy-Eyes's effect negating the effect of Faker's dragon and steeling its single overlay unity and gaining five hundred for each one it gained.

"Alright, that's enough to put Dr. Faker in a corner." I said as Neo Galaxy Eyes attacked and destroyed Heart-eartH Dragon.

"Now listen to me father, release Hart." Kite said as Dr. Faker slowly got up from the blast.

"I can't," he said "you think you're helping him but you aren't." he said.

"And how is that?" Kite asked as we were all wondering the same thing.

"Because your brother can't survive unless Astral Word is destroyed." He said as we all gasped.

"But why would you want to destroy Astral World to save Hart?" Yuma asked.

"Because Hart's life depends on Barian World's power." He said as I was wondering who the Barians were. "Ever since Hart was born he was very frail. I knew I would have to do something drastic to save him. In a quest to save him I had to find a solution outside our own world for help. Once I knew there was no going back I had to abandoned everything else, even my own principles. Although I greatly respected Byron and Kazuma, I knew I had to betray them in order to find the portal that we discovered. The portal did open and transported me to a world called Barian. It was a strange world filled with resources very unique because of this the inhabitants of the world had knowledge and technology very different from our own. I did not hesitate to make a deal in exchange for healing Hart I would help them destroy Astral World. My plan then took shape, by harnessing the power of the Numbers, I could use the sphere field cannon and obliterate Astral World. Failure is not an option, they told me if I did not succeed they would take Hart away." He explained as there was something in there that got my attention.

"Hold on, Vetrix told me about someone that betrayed him and my parents and they were sent off to a distant world, are you telling us that you are the one responsible for my parents disappearance?" I asked as the doctor looked at me.

"Yes Ryan, I am the one who Byron spoke of." He said as I gasped. "Your parents tried to tell me to stop as well as Byron and Kazuma to stop but I wouldn't listen. In a last desperate attempt to save them your parents got in the way but before they could disappear your mother gave me the very same pendent you wearing."

"Hold on are you telling me my mom had this pendent the whole time?" I asked holding mine out. I couldn't remember much when I was young, I was too busy being a kid and having fun and not noticing the same pendent I had around my neck was the same one my mother had.

"Yes, your father told me one time that he found it on one of his expeditions to the eastern seas and gave it as a gift to your mother before you were even born." He said. "After she gave me it before she disappeared, she told me to find you and give you the pendent. Although one side of me wanted to abandon the request, another side of me wanted to otherwise it would haunt me for the rest of my life since it was your mother that gave us boys the most kindness and respect. So I did however when I went to the orphanage where you were it was already too late. But I wouldn't give up until one night I found you spending time at the fair with Shark and another young girl, so by disguising myself as a trinket shop seller I gave her the pendent hoping it would end up in your hands and as it turns out it did." He said as I wouldn't have believed that how much crazy, insane and he was, he had the heart to do my mother's last request.

"Hold on," I then heard Shark say "So your telling me all this time it was you who gave my sister, Ryan's mother's pendent to give to him?" he asked as the doctor simply nodded. Now it all made sense, the remote world Vetrix told me about must've been Barian World and there was no doubt that the inhabitants he made a deal with to get home and handed over my own parent to them werethe same ones who possibly made the deal with Dr. Faker in saving his son.

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Kite then spoke up more questioning about why Dr. Faker made such an attempt of saving his little brother.

"Because if I did you would do something rash that would increase the danger." He answered. "I will always be grateful to you Kite. I asked much of you. Even becoming a Number Hunter to help out Hart, even then you did not defy me. I wish I would have told you everything."

"That was wrong of you father." Kite said. "You put your trust in Barian when you didn't have the courage to trust me, your own son." I then looked to see Dr. Faker shedding tears.

"My son…" he said trying to find the words as Kite continued.

"I swore that I would protect Hart, and I intended to keep that promise, but I will do it the right way, stopping Barian world." He said with confidence. Then Yuma and Shark then sworn in too wanting to stop Barian.

"I'm with you too." I said as they looked at me. "There is no doubt the place where my parents were sent to was Barian, and I want to save them!" I said as Yuma smiled.

"Don't worry Ryan, we will by using all our strength together, just like today." He said to us all as we all smiled.

"Father, you don't have to carry this burden, please trust me and let me help." Kite said as Dr. Faker showed off a weak smile.

"Yes Kite." He said as he then gasped and began to panic as if something was there.

"Hey, what's wrong with Dr. Faker?" Tori asked as a puff of crimson smoke appeared and then we both gasped when we saw Heart-eartH back on the field as we saw a phantom with a crimson color appear out of Dr. Faker.

"This duel is far from over, I am from Barian World." The phantom said as we all got scared.

"So that is Barian." I said as I clinched my fist remembering that they have my parents. Then the phantom took possession of Dr. Faker as a strange emblem appeared on his forehead. "Heart-earth Dragon can comeback if it doesn't have any overlay units it can return and it's attack points are increased by the number of card banished." I then gasped, since Utopia Ray, Shark Drake Veiss and Shark and Yuma's set card were removed it gained four thousand attack points. To make matters worse Kite's monster was set to defense mode. Then the Barian made his move by playing the spell card Barian's Gateway, he explained that if a card was destroyed that the trio would take eight hundred points of damage. The Barian's dragon then attacked Kite's but Kite activated Photon Escape and banished it end ended the battle phase. But because it was the fifth card removed, his dragon gained a thousand more attack points. But then Kite activated the special ability of the monster Dimension Wanderer from his hand sending it to the Graveyard to target two monsters removed from play bringing back Neo Galaxy Eyes and Shark Drake Veiss and deal damage equal to both monsters as Shark and Kite worked together to attack the Barian. But then the Barian activated Barian's Gateway sending it to the graveyard to negate the effect as both Shark Drake Veiss and Neo Galaxy Eyes disappeared. Then both Kite and Shark fell to one knee as I felt the strength of my pendent return to me.

"Sorry Ryan, the power of Barian is just too strong." Dine said looking exhausted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others will find a way to stop the Barian." I said as then I saw a glow. We then looked up to see where Hart was as he used his power to destabilize the sphere field as Yuma then jumped into it as then to beams of light appeared and inside them was Yuma and Astral.

"Go ZEXAL Morph!" I heard him shout out as he then changed form.

"Whoa, that just like my battle armor morph." I said. It was Yuma's turn as he then performed a shining draw. He then summoned ZEXAL Weapon-Ultimate Shield and since it was normal summoned he could special summon Utopia Ray, Shark Drake Veiss and Neo Galaxy Eyes. And since three monsters were brought back from banishment Heart-eartH Dragon lost three thousand attack points. But then the Barian chuckled.

"Even though Astral is no longer in the sphere field, it still has enough energy to destroy Astral World." He said as the cannon was ready as Heart-eartH Dragon took the energy of it ready to fire into the portal. But then Yuma activated Ultimate Shield equipping it to Utopia Ray giving hit two thousand more attack points and then equipped Xyz Unity to Utopia Ray and increased its attack by the defense points of both Shark Drake Veiss and Neo Galaxy Eyes, and then activated Xyz Unity's other effect sending one Xyz monster to the graveyard and letting Utopia Ray attack directly. He send Shark Drake Veiss to the graveyard to attack but then the Barian activated trap Barian's Battle Buster banishing Barian's Gateway to negate the attack and increase Heart-eartH Dragon attack by a thousand. Yuma activated Xyz unity again sending Neo Galaxy Eyes to the graveyard to attack directly again but the Barian negated it with Barian's Battle buster and activated activated another effect of the trap card sending it to the graveyard to force Utopia Ray to attack again.

"Oh no, if Utopia's attack hits the trio is done for!" I said as Yuma just smiled. "What is he smiling about?" I wondered as I then gasped. "Could it be?" I said as Yuma activated the effect of Ultimate Shield reducing the damage to zero and increasing Utopia Ray of the damage raising its attack power to sixteen thousand six hundred attack points and negating Heart-eartH's special abilities and attacked as the Barian's life points went down to zero.

"They won!" both Tori and I shouted as the Barian disappeared as Dr. Faker was free. But our celebration was short lived when the building began to collapse. Hart was free from the machine and floated into Kite's hands.

"Orbital wake up!" Kite shouted out as Orbital turned on and turned into its flight mode as Tori held me as we flew over as we saw the platform Faker was on broke and fell through as Kite jumped off to go after him as Hart cried out for him to come back.

"Tori look after Shark!" Yuma said as he jumped off following Kite. I stood there silently as the building continued to collapse around us.

"Ryan come on!" I heard Shark say as I then looked back.

"Tori take Shark and get out of here." I told her as Shark looked at me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked as I walked over to the edge.

"After Yuma and Kite." I said I prepared to jump. "There's something the four of us have to settle." I then jumped as I heard Shark calling out to me.

"Mermailian battle armor!" I said as I instantly morphed into my battle armor with my mermailian artillery in hand. I then saw Yuma trying to hold on as he too then slipped as I grabbed him while he was holding onto Kite's duel anchor. "Artillery grapple mode." I said as the trident part turned into a grapple hook latching on to the edge.

"Ryan, you came too?" I heard Faker ask as I looked down and smiled.

"Of course, I have to repay you somehow for getting my mother's pendent to me." I said as we then heard a voice.

"Faker, those you wronged will be revenged." It was Vetrix as he was standing on the edge with his hand held up with his mask missing.

"Please Byron, let Kite, Yuma and Ryan go they are just innocent boys, please deal with me instead." Faker said as Vetrix flashed a smile as the crest appeared on the missing half of his face.

"I will now show you all my true power!" he said as the platform then collapsed as were all absorbed into the light.

**Normal POV**

Outside Heartland City stood Tori, Shark, Hart and Orbital waiting for any sign of Yuma and the others. They were all going to give up hope when suddenly a flash of light appeared behind them as they saw Kite, Yuma, Ryan and Dr. Faker come out. Ryan then looked up to see his brother.

"Shark!" Ryan cried out lunging and hugging him as Shark smiled and hugged him back.

"Ryan, I'm glad you're okay." He said as Ryan smiled back. "But don't do something stupid like that again okay?" he said in a yelling voice as Ryan just smiled.

"It's a deal." Ryan said as they turned around to see Tori yelling at Yuma. Then they all heard a hovering sound as they looked up to see a helicopter over them as they landed nearby. As the door opened Ryan was surprised to see Nistro and Dextra coming out.

"Hey there you two are." Nistro said. "We were looking all over for you." He said as the Kastle brothers just smiled as Shark once again winced in pain as Dextra came over.

"I think something scratched him pretty deep." Ryan explained as Dextra nodded.

"Ryan come on, let's help your brother into the helicopter we'll take him to the hospital to get him stitched up." She said as Ryan nodded helping Shark onto his feet and helping him into the helicopter.

**Ryan's POV**

I then waved goodbye to everyone before the door closed as I stood there over my laying and exhausted brother as I smiled.

"You did good today bro." I said as Shark smiled back.

"We both did good today." He said back. I then looked outside as I looked out over the city as it was all finally over.

**Stay tuned for the epilogue. **

**Phew again another long one but this one got finally done. I hoped you all enjoyed Carnival Wave Arcs I and II. But we still have the epilogue to go so stay tuned everyone.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the epilogue of Carnival Wave. So yes after almost a year of doing this story it is done. So first of all I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting this story, and stay tuned at the end for a special preview of the next part in the saga. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

**Epilogue**

When we got to the hospital, Shark was already asleep exhausted from using so much energy he used in the duel. That gave doctors an easier time to work on his injury. Apparently Shark lost blood when he was scratched by one of the weapons of the litter bots. They were able to stitch up his injury and bandaged where it was.

"He should be fine." The doctor told me. "As soon as he wakes up, tell us and we will send a transport to take the two of you home, he should stay in bed until his wound heals." I nodded and understood and walked into the room where he was. He just laid there in bed peacefully as I smiled. At last it seemed like the family was finally at peace, all of our personal demons were conquered. And I'll know we have a long way to go with waiting for Rio to wake up but I'll know we will pull through.

"Ryan." I heard a familiar voice as I looked at the door way to see Quattro smiling, but not in a sinister way but in a friendly way which was weird since both Shark and I never seen him like this before.

"Quattro, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Wanted to see you two before I left." He said as I was surprised.

"Your family is leaving already?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got so much to make up for." He said as he walked in and looked down at Shark. "So it's true from what we heard from Yuma, he used up his power again." I nodded to what he said.

"Yeah, he used his power this time out of kindness and friendship not out of anger or revenge." I said as it grew quiet before he spoke up again.

"By the way, where is Rio's room? I wish to see her before I go." He said.

"Her room is just upstairs, I'll show you Quattro." I said as I began to walk out the door but the puppet duelist didn't follow.

"Thomas." I heard him say as I gave him a questionable look. "My name is Thomas, when Vetrix I mean Byron our father returned he picked us up and gave us all new names but our real names our Michael, Thomas and Christopher." He said as I nodded.

"I know, you're older brother told me before we had our duel." I said as he smiled and I smiled back. We then went to the room were Rio was as Thomas stopped where she was and frowned. He then stroked her hair before he spoke again.

"I can't believe I did so much damage under my father's command." He said as I went over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but it's like you said you only did it to honor the father you knew before Vetrix." I said as he smiled.

"I guess it's true what he says. You do have your mother's kindness." He said as he pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to me. It was the same card that he gave me after his and Shark's duel. "When Rio wakes up give her this card, she will remember everything that night." He said as he then put out his hand. "Well I guess this is it," he said as I took it and shook it "goodbye Ryan, I hope when we met again we will have a proper duel." He said as he walked out. I then looked back at Rio still asleep on the bed as I then walked out to see the elevator door close behind Thomas.

"Goodbye, Tommy." I said with a grin. "I hope we duel again too. And when we duel again I will win." I said as I then went back over to Shark's room as he slowly woke up.

"Hey Ryan." he told me with a smile as I smiled back.

"Hey Shark." I said back. He then wiggled a bit as he opened up his hospital shirt to see a bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"So I guess I'm bandaged up." He said as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to go tell the doctors that you're awake, they promised us a ride home when you did." I said as Shark nodded.

"Well that's fine but first how about a quick duel before we go, no AR, d-gazers and nothing just us plain old dueling." He said as I smiled and pulled out my deck.

"It's a deal brother." I said as we began our duel just as it was peaceful and quiet.

**The End!**

**Coming soon: An evil and mysterious force has arrived on Earth. And it's after the Numbers. And it will take Yuma, Astral, Ryan, Shark and all their friends and allies to stop them. Witness the Barian Wars, as the Kastles, Yuma, Astral and Kite battle the Barians, an emperor will rival Ryan and a discovery will change the Kastles forever splitting the line between friend and enemy. Get ready for the Barian Wars, coming soon. **

**Once again, thanks for reading Carnival Wave and get ready for the Barian Wars, it will only get more intense from here on out. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
